Seven days for one life
by Loliie
Summary: Si un jour vous appreniez qu'il ne vous reste plus que 7 jours à vivre que ferez-vous ? Déciderez-vous de laisser votre vie telle qu'elle est, ou changerez-vous votre destinée ? Déciderez-vous de vivre pleinement votre vie ou resterez-vous dans l'ombre ? Que choisira Bonnie lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle n'aura plus qu'une semaine pour vivre, mais aussi pour aimer ?
1. Chapter 1

C'était comme si toute sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. C'était comme si tous les bons et mauvais moments qu'elle avait endurés dans sa vie, repassait dans sa tête comme à la lecture d'un album photo. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait l'impression de le revivre à cet instant précis.

Elle avait cet impression d'avoir perdu du temps, de n'avoir vécu que ces derniers temps, et de ne pas avoir bien profiter de sa vie. Cette vie qu'elle aurait donné pour les autres, pour ses amis et sa famille. Cette vie qu'elle aurait donné pour lui.

Et toutes ses pensées qui émanaient dans sa tête lui firent mal, comme si on lui avait transpercé la poitrine, comme si son coeur n'arrivait plus à battre correctement.

_Sauf que ce n'était pas une impression._

Bonnie porta sa main à son coeur, comme pour tenter d'arrêter cette douleur, en vain. Lorsqu'elle retira la main, elle n'était que de rouge. Cette douleur la fit vaciller, si bien qu'elle tomba à terre de tout son long.

Son visage était en contact avec la terre humide. Elle tenta de respirer, mais elle n'y arrivait qu'avec grand mal. Elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide, de crier de tout son être à quel point elle avait mal, à quel point elle souffrait.

Elle entendit au loin des voix criaient son nom, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les discerner. Elle n'arrivait plus à différencier quoique se soit. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un soulevait son corps pour la retourner. Elle se sentait terriblement lourde, et elle n'arrivait même pas à faire un quelconque geste.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et celles-ci coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle vit ses yeux azurs, si profonds, si attachant, si beaux, et elle se dit un instant que c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait espéré de mieux.

_ 7 jours plus tôt.  
**Lundi**

Bonnie se réveilla doucement à la lueur du jour, qui passait à travers ses volets. Mais cependant, un stresse immense l'envahissait. Une nouvelle menace avait été découverte à Mystic Falls. Le gang ne savait pas encore de qui ni de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle avait toujours cette appréhension de ne pas réussir à protéger ses amis.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever, ainsi que de prendre son petit-déjeuner qu'elle reçut un message sur son téléphone. Elle l'ouvrit et soupira d'exaspération en le lisant : _" Je passe te prendre dans dix minutes, et ne sois pas en retard Bennett ! _".

Damon. Celui-ci allait vraiment la rendre dingue. Elle ne supportait pas sa présence, alors toute une journée, cela allait être dur. Mais pourtant elle le devait, car ils avaient rendez-vous avec une sorcière que Damon connaissait, et qui avait vécu une attaque de la nouvelle menace de Mystic Falls.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se faire sa queue de cheval que Damon klaxonnait déjà en bas. En grommelant, elle décendit, pour entrer dans la voiture de Damon, sans même lui dire bonjour.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, oui je vais bien et toi?  
- Pas la peine de jouer les politesses, il n'y a pas Elena aux alentours.  
- Correct. D'ailleurs tu t'es coiffée avec un pétard ? dit-il un sourire narquois en démarrant la voiture.  
- Va te faire voir Damon !  
- Que de mots doux, je sens que la journée va être amusante !

Elle ne dit rien pour ne pas empirer les choses. Mais son sang ne cessait de bouillir. Elle avait envie de lui infliger un de ses anévrismes mais elle n'avait pas envie de mourir dans un accident de voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence, et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Lorsque Bonnie sortit de la voiture, elle aperçut que le lieu de rencontre, et où vivait la sorcière présumée, n'était qu'une maison vieillie par le temps, dont l'herbe du jardin avait fortement jauni à cause de la sécheresse et du manque d'entretien. De nombreuses feuilles mortes ornaient ce jardin, agrandissant la vieillesse de l'habitat.

Ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, mais Bonnie hésita à frapper. Elle avait toujours cette appréhension de découvrir quelque chose de plus grave encore que ce que ses amis et elle-même avaient vécu.

- Alors ! s'impatienta Damon. Tu frappes ou on s'endort ici ?  
- C'est toi que je vais frapper si tu continues comme çà !  
- Quelle sauvage ! J'adore, dit-il en haussant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui infliger un anévrisme que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille femme apparut, et Bonnie sentit tout de suite son aura sécurisant, rempli de sagesse et de paix.

- Je vous attendais, déclara la vieille dame. Entrez donc.

Ils ne se firent pas plus prier pour pénétrer dans la vieille maison. Cette dernière était remplie de meubles en bois rustiques ce qui n'étonna même pas Bonnie. Elle observa un instant Damon qui avait l'air de connaître l'endroit puisqu'il se dirigea directement vers le salon où il s'assit sur le canapé.

Bonnie le regarda avec de gros yeux face à son comportement impoli, si bien qu'il lui dit :  
- Quoi ?!  
- Tu n'es pas croyable ! souffla t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, mais en gardant une distance de sécurité.  
- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, se vanta t-il.  
- Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, lui dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
- Arrête de te comporter comme une coincée !

Leur dispute fut coupée, lorsque la vieille dame apporta un plateau où étaientt disposés du café ainsi que des petits gateaux.

- Oh, c'est très gentil à vous, commença Bonnie, mais ce n'était pas...

Mais elle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit Damon se servir un petit gâteau, si bien qu'elle le regarda de travers. La vieille dame fut satisfaite du choix de Damon, car elle arborait un petit sourire, contente qu'un de ses invités accepte ses delicieux gâteaux.

- Nous sommes ici dans l'intention d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce que vous avez vu à propos d'un être maléfique qui s'attaque aux être surnaturels, expliqua Bonnie.  
- Oui, en effet, répondit la vieille dame en servant le café à Damon, comme vous le savez, je suis une sorcière, comme vous. Et bien, d'autres amies sorcières et moi-même avions organisé une soirée, et c'est là que cette ombre est arrivée.  
- Une ombre ? demanda Bonnie en plissant les yeux.

Et cela avait également semblait avoir intéréssé Damon qui s'était subitement relévé. 

- Oui une ombre, noire, sombre. Je dirais même ténébreuse, continua la vieille dame. Je n'ai pas vu le visage de la personne, mais dans cette ombre, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer quelqu'un. Et cette personne avait de grands pouvoirs, comme les nôtres.

La vieille dame se reposa dans son récit, tout en donnant la tasse de café à Damon, qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Que voulez-vous dire par la ? demanda Bonnie.  
- Comme si c'était un sorcier, avoua la vielle dame en prenant une tasse. Un puissant sorcier.

La vieille dame tendit la tasse à Bonnie qui la prit en la remerciant. Mais à ce moment précis, quelque chose se produisit, quelque chose de puissant qui envahit la dame âgée, et qui éléctrisa également Bonnie.  
La vieille dame sembla convulsait, si bien que Bonnie se leva pour aller la secouer. Même Damon s'était levé, inquiet.  
Puis quelques secondes après, la dame reprit ses esprits. Lorsque cette dernière réouvrit les yeux, elle apercut la jeune métisse au-dessus d'elle, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Bonnie face aux regards terrifiés de la vieille dame.  
- Je... J'ai eu une vision.  
- Une vision ? demanda Damon, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, souffla t-elle. Je vous ai vu, dit-elle en regardant Bonnie.  
- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Bonnie, sentant son coeur se serrer.  
- Dans une semaine exactement, je vous ai vu mourir. 


	2. Chapter 2

**7 days for one life.**

_**Gone are the days of summer**_  
_**We couldn't change it if we tried**_  
_**Why would we want to, let's go where we got to**_  
_**Our paths will cross again in time**_

_**It's never the same tomorrow**_  
_**And tomorrow is never clear**_  
_**So come on, come on you know**_  
_**Our time, our time is here.**_

* * *

**Lundi**

Bonnie était rentrée en fin de matinée de sa visite chez la vieille sorcière. Et depuis, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, se demandant pourquoi les pires choses du monde tombaient sur elle.  
D'abord, des vampires étaient rentrés dans sa vie, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas que des êtres comme çà existaient. Ensuite, elle avait appris qu'elle faisait partie de ce monde surnaturel, car elle était une sorcière. Et enfin, ses seules meilleures amies étaient devenues des vampires, dont une qui ne savait qui choisir devant deux hommes. Elle s'était toujours dis qu'il n'y aurait jamais pire.

_Et pourtant si_.

Une sorcière avait des visions, et elles étaient toujours vraies. Elle repensa alors à sa réaction face à cette révélation…

_**Flashback**_  
_Lorsque cette vieille dame lui avait dit qu'il ne lui resté qu'une semaine pour vivre, elle s'était juste reculée de quelques pas, comme pour avoir de l'espace afin de mieux respirer, en vain. Et lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers Damon, qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, elle se reprit : elle ne devait pas être faible devant lui._

Elle s'était donc simplement dirigée vers la porte après avoir remercier la vieille dame pour ses informations sur la nouvelle menace, et partit, suivit de près par Damon. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, et le trajet se fit en silence.  
Lorsque ce dernier se termina, elle regarda Damon un court instant avant de sortir de la voiture, et lut dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude, comme si, il s'inquiétait vraiment et profondément pour elle. Mais elle ne put rien lire de plus car, elle s'empressa de rentrer dans sa maison, et de s'enfermer pour réfléchir à une solution, comme à son habitude.

* * *

Et à présent, elle se retrouvait dans son lit, à moitié sous la couverture, en train de trouver une solution, en vain. C'était son destin. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire contre. Cela arriverait, et elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

Mais elle se rendait compte que toute sa vie, elle l'avait vouée aux autres. Toute sa vie avait tourné autour d'Elena, et de la sauver à travers ses différents dangers. Et à présent, elle se retrouvait au pied du mur, à voir que sa vie n'était pas la sienne, celle qu'elle aurait voulu vraiment. Elle n'avait pas vécu, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle n'avait pas aimé profondément, elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait tout fort à certains moments. Elle n'avait rien fait mise à part mettre sa vie en danger pour celles des autres.

Soudain, elle sursauta à l'entente d'un bruit, et lorsqu'elle se releva un peu, elle aperçut une ombre à sa fenêtre. Non, elle ne mourrait que dans 7 jours, cela ne devait pas être une menace.

Elle se leva alors, pour atteindre sa fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon, et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Damon.

- Et bah, tu t'es endormie ou quoi ? dit Damon, comme à son habitude, impatient.  
- Qu'est-ce que çà peut te faire Damon !

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, se rapprochant soudainement d'elle, et la regarda dans les yeux :

- J'étais venu voir si ca allait.  
- Pourquoi çà n'irait pas ? dit-elle la gorge soudainement nouée.  
- Joue pas à çà avec moi Bennett.

Et sans lui répondre, elle lui tourna le dos pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Damon soupira face à l'attitude têtue de Bonnie, qui comme à son habitude ne s'ouvrait à personne. Pour une fois qui faisait l'effort d'être un tant soit peu aimable, elle le rejetait. Il était prêt à partir, lorsqu'il entendit une toute petite voix, que de simples humains n'auraient sûrement pas entendu, dire :

- Tu peux entrer.

En premier lieu, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Même Bonnie s'était surprise à dire çà, mais puisqu'il lui restait une semaine à vivre, autant faire des choses qu'elle ne s'était pas permise de faire auparavant.  
C'est alors lorsqu'il mit un pied dans cette maison –ou chambre, dont il avait toujours eu l'envie d'y entrer, qu'il se rendit compte que Bonnie n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Il observa un court instant la pièce, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vraie chambre de jeune fille. Bonnie se trouvait toujours dos à lui, et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il put apercevoir ses yeux brillants, sentant sa respiration se couper quelques fois, comme pour empêcher les larmes de sortir.

- Je ne vais pas bien, souffla t-elle. Je ne vais pas bien parce que je vais mourir.  
- Qui te dit, que c'est vrai ? demanda t-il.  
- Parce que les visions des sorcières sont réelles. J'en suis témoin avec les miennes.  
- Bonnie… commença t-il.  
- Je vais mourir Damon ! s'écria t-elle. Je vais mourir et je n'aurais rien vécu dans toute ma vie. Je n'aurais rien fais ! Tous mes projets se sont écroulés lorsqu'elle m'a sortit cette…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que toutes les larmes qu'elle avait jusque-là rejeter sortir d'un seul coup. Elle avait montré sa faiblesse devant Damon, et c'est là qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment touché le fond.  
Elle s'attendait à la voir rire, ou simplement fuir, mais il s'avança délicatement vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, ils se relâchèrent, se rendant compte de la proximité, qui la troubla soudainement. Elle ressentait trop d'émotions en même temps, et cela n'arrangeait pas son état.

Damon regarda alors ses iris verts, encore fraîchement mouillés dû aux larmes. Il se sentait impuissant face à la révélation de la vieille femme, comme Bonnie apparemment. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

- Tu veux vivre Bonnie ? Alors je vais te faire de ces 7 jours, une vie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont postée des reviews, çà m'a fait énormément plaisir.  
Alors merci à Vanessa Petrova, The J Poison, Mlle Anonymous, Mwa, Sora-Sama, Mathilde, teambonbon972 et Bamon Guest ! Vos reviews me donnent la pêche ! N'hesitez pas à me dire, si vous aimez ou non =)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_  
_**Bonne lecture =)**_

_**xoxo Loliie.**_

* * *

**Rock my world until the sunlight  
****Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight****  
****Take me down like I'm a domino  
****  
****Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go**.  
**  
Jessie J - Domino**

* * *

**Mardi.**

**11.30 am.**

Bonnie ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là, à des kilomètres du sol, à regarder le vide s'ouvrir devant elle. Le bleu de ce vide était apaisant, mais au fond d'elle, une nervosité immense l'avait déjà envahie. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi jusqu'ici ?

- Allé quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Elle regarda alors Damon, droit dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux magnifiquement bleu, d'où on pouvait lire un certain amusement face à la réaction de la jeune sorcière.

_Damon._

Ce vampire tueur et sans cœur qui l'irritait au plus profond d'elle-même. Celui pour qui, rien n'était plus important que sa petite Elena. Celui qui sacrifierait tout pour elle, même de simples innocents. Celui qui était le plus égoïste sur cette terre.  
Cet égoïste de vampire qui se trouvait avec elle, pour lui faire vivre sa dernière semaine. Ce sale égoïste qui la soutenait en cet instant précis.

Dans un sens elle enviait Elena. Elle enviait cette attention qui tournait autour d'elle, cette attention que Damon lui donnait sans rien en retour. Cette sensation d'être aimée pour ce qu'elle est. Cette assurance que des personnes feront tout pour vous sauver.  
Tout çà, Bonnie ne l'avait jamais ressenti, et ne le ressentira probablement jamais.

- En quoi sauter de cette falaise va me faire vivre ma vie ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu m'as dis que tu avais toujours voulu faire çà ! Je t'offre cette occasion !  
- Je dois mourir dans 7 jours Damon. Tu veux déjà me tuer ?!  
- Je dois vraiment répondre ? lui dit-il pour la faire enrager.  
- Sale …  
- Tutu, assez de bavardage !

Elle s'avança délicatement vers le bord, pour apercevoir en dessous l'immense lac. Il était d'un bleu si beau, si apaisant, qu'elle pourrait y sauter sans se poser de questions. Or, ne pas se poser de questions n'était pas dans la nature de Bonnie.

- Et si ce n'est pas assez profond ? Si je me tape la tête contre un rocher ?  
- Bordel, saute Bonnie ! s'écria t-il à bout.  
- Non, je ne peux pas !

Mais sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et de sa vitesse hors norme, Damon se rua sur elle, et se jeta du bord de la falaise, avec Bonnie dans ses bras.  
La chute lui parut une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne transperce l'eau de tout son corps, la rafraîchissant de tout son être. Des bulles faites par la chute lui chatouillèrent le visage, et elle remonta à la surface instinctivement, en reprenant une énorme respiration.

- Non mais t'es malade ?! s'écria t-elle comme une hystérique.

Quant à Damon, il ne put s'empêcher de rire de satisfaction face à son geste. Pauvre Bonnie et ses jugements. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à ne plus se poser de questions pour vivre les moments à fond.

- T'as failli me tuer avant l'heure !  
- Arrêtes un peu de faire ta mijaurée, se plaigna t-il. Tu as pas ressenti cette liberté ? Cette sensation d'être invincible ? D'être vivante ?

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Bonnie ne lui répondit pas_. Non, elle ne lui répondit pas parce qu'il avait raison. Contre toute attente, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, parce que Damon avait raison. Cette sensation avait était démente, cette sensation d'être libre, de voler, de se jeter dans le vide sans penser à rien. Cette sensation de dépassement de soi, de fierté. Sans penser à rien. Sans penser à cette menace sur Mystic Falls, sans penser à Elena, sans même penser à sa future mort.

* * *

**2.14 pm  
****  
**- Quoi encore ?!  
- Tu as quel âge ? 70 ans ?  
- Tu rigoles j'espère ?  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? dit Damon en haussant ses sourcils.  
- Cette jupe est au ras de mes fesses et tu me dis que je ressemble à une mamie ?!  
- Hum… fit-il mine de réfléchir. Oui !

Bonnie qui fulminait de rage face à son sourire satisfait, rentra de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer la dernière tenue qu'elle avait prise. Où plutôt que Damon l'avait décemment forcé à prendre. Il s'agissait d'une robe noire simple, bustier, qui ne présageait qu'un non définitif de Damon, qui se dirait alors que Bonnie est irrécupérable.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être sexy pour une fois dans sa vie ? Elena et Caroline n'avait jamais de mal à être simple mais très attirante à la fois, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Peut-être était-elle vraiment vouée à être la petite, simple et pauvre Bonnie !

Elle enfila alors la robe, et souffla un bon coup avant de tirer le rideau de la cabine. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pendant un instant, attendant les remarques désobligeantes de Damon.

_Mais pour la première fois de sa vie Damon ne dit rien._ Non, il ne lui dit rien parce qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Damon avait le souffle coupé par cette sorcière qui juge tout sur tout.

- Ok, j'suis irrécupérable, murmura t-elle.  
- Non, c'est pas mal, lui dit-il.

Elle en oubliait parfois qu'il avait l'ouïe d'un vampire. Et irrécupérable n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé. Il aurait plutôt dit _splendide_, mais çà, elle n'en saurait _jamais_ rien.

* * *

**7.26 pm  
**  
Bonnie se trouvait à ce moment précis, assise sur la chaise de son bureau, avec Caroline en face d'elle, la regardant, tout en étant en pure réflexion.  
Bonnie ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non. Mais prêter son visage à Caroline était la chose la plus sûre en ce moment de galère. Parce que oui, elle avait vraiment vécu un moment dur quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, avec un pauvre maquillage habituel. Trop habituel pour une soirée comme celle-ci, ou surtout l'une de ses dernières soirées.

Elle avait alors appelé Caroline, en lui posant son problème, et sa meilleure amie s'était alors précipitée chez Bonnie, prête à l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut.

Tandis que Caroline lui appliquait du fond de teint, Caroline en tant que grande curieuse avertie, ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique, que Bonnie appréhendait :

- Tu veux te faire belle pour un garçon ?  
- Non, rigola Bonnie. Je veux me faire belle pour moi! Et pourquoi pas trouver un garçon mignon, si c'est possible !  
- Bonnie Bennett serait, en fait, une tigresse, rigola Caroline.

Bonnie lui pinça le bras en rigolant.

- Arrêtes, je vais rater mon chef d'œuvre !

Bonnie se calma alors, laissant faire Caroline. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie, dont le sérieux en était presque inquiétant. Caroline aimait faire les choses biens, et faire plaisir, surtout à Bonnie. Elle avait toujours été protectrice envers Bonnie, alors que c'était cette dernière qui l'avait sauvée un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Bonnie se sentit nostalgique, même triste face à l'image de Caroline devant elle. Elle se disait alors, qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre des moments comme çà avec elle, qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire de soirées entre filles avec Elena et elle, parce qu'elle ne ferait plus partie du monde réel.

Et cela semblait irréel de se dire qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de leur vie. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que cela allait se passer. Or si. C'était le cas, où du moins çà le serait. Elle les quitterait à tout jamais.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, surtout à Caroline. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Et Bonnie voulait juste profiter de ses derniers instants, les laissant dans l'ignorance.  
Seul Damon savait, parce que Damon ne s'inquiétait pas. Damon ne s'inquiétait de rien, surtout en ce qui la concernait. C'était juste Damon.

- Voilà Bon-choco, tu es fin prête pour ce soir !  
- J'ai le droit de me regarder dans le miroir ?  
- Mais oui, rigola Caroline.

Bonnie se dirigea alors vers le miroir de sa chambre, pour apercevoir son reflet. Elle ne se reconnut pas. Etait-ce bien elle ? Dans cette robe noire –choisie par Damon, les cheveux parfaitement ondulés, avec ce maquillage digne des célébrités ?  
- Eh, Bon-choco, qu'est qu'il y a ? lui demanda doucement Caroline.

Bonnie ne s'était même pas rendu compte que des larmes commençaient à perler sur son visage.

- Merci Care, c'est magnifique !  
- Je n'ai rien fais, lui dit Caroline, c'est toi. Mais arrêtes de pleurer, tu vas gâcher mon maquillage !

Et Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la petite tête blonde qu'était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, les yeux brillants. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, profondément.

* * *

**9.01 pm  
**  
La musique battait son plein dans le gymnase du lycée, qui avait été spécialement emprunté pour faire cette fête. Le gymnase avait été également spécialement décoré pour l'occasion. Des ballons noirs et blancs ornaient toute salle, du plafond jusqu'au sol. Des tables avaient été mises à dispositions pour se poser lorsque les pieds ne résistaient plus face à la piste de danse.  
Le thème « Black&White » avait été respecté, jusqu'au tenue des jeunes gens.

Bonnie était venue avec Caroline, qui elle avait décidé d'être en blanc. Elles étaient un peu le Ying et le Yang. Et cette comparaison plaisait bien à Bonnie. Elles aperçurent alors Elena, qui arrivèrent vers elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria Elena.  
- J'ai préparé Bonnie, c'est pour çà ! expliqua Caroline.  
- Qui çà ? Je ne vois pas de Bonnie Bennett moi, plaisanta la brune. Je vois juste une magnifique fille qui va faire tourner des têtes ce soir !  
- Merci Elena, rigola Bonnie. Et j'espère bien !

Les trois jeunes filles rirent à l'unisson face à l'enthousiasme de Bonnie. Soudain, une chanson que Caroline adorait arriva dans les enceintes, et elle tira ses deux meilleures amies pour aller danser sur la piste de danse.

Bonnie n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais dansé comme çà auparavant, elle ne se serait jamais autant laissé aller. Mais pourtant ce soir-là, elle le faisait. Elle chantait à tue-tête avec ses deux meilleures amies qui en faisaient de même. Elle chantait, dansait comme si personne ne l'observait, elle profitait de la vie.

Sauf qu'elle était observé, et pas des moindres. Et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Damon, posé contre un mur, à la regarder, un sourire en coin.  
Elle prétexta une certaine soif, pour se diriger vers lui, et son regard supérieur.

- Tu sais, ce n'est que pour les lycéens cette fête, lui dit-elle à travers la musique.  
- Ne suis-je pas un grand enfant dans l'âme ?  
- Si, rigola t-elle, se surprenant elle-même.

Il l'observa un instant, sans aucune gêne, ce qui eut l'effet inverse pour Bonnie.

- Tu as mis ma robe.  
- Oui, vu que j'étais plutôt _pas mal_ dedans…

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leur corps en soient presque collés. Il se pencha légèrement, et Bonnie reconnut cette odeur de parfum mélangé avec cette odeur d'alcool qu'il buvait sans cesse. Il se pencha alors à son oreille, et lui murmura sensuellement :

- Si j'avais un adjectif pour te qualifier dans cette robe, Bonnie Bennett, ce ne serait en aucun cas celui-là.

Elle frissonna de tout son corps face à cette phrase, face à cette proximité, et face à la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il se recula alors d'elle, un sourire en coin, comme satisfait d'avoir emballé le cœur de la jeune fille.  
Et alors qu'elle se retourna vers la foule pour voir si ses amis les avaient surpris, lorsqu'elle voulut lui refaire face, il n'était plus là.

* * *

**10.56 pm  
**  
Bonnie sortit de la salle pour prendre l'air. Elle en avait grand besoin. Malgré qu'elle se fût drôlement amusée avec ses amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment avec Damon. Elle l'avait souvent aperçu dans la soirée, en prenant soin de l'éviter à chaque fois, et surtout d'éviter son regard. _Son magnifique regard_. Elle aurait aimé dire à son cerveau de cesser de penser à çà, mais c'était comme si il était 'off' pour ce soir. Et elle avait besoin d'air frais pour le remettre à sa place !

C'était sans compter d'apercevoir Damon, dehors, assis sur un banc, prendre également l'air_. Je suis vraiment maudite_, se dit-elle. Elle décida tout de même d'aller le rejoindre, et de s'assoir à côté de lui, tout en prenant ses distances habituelles de sécurité.

- La fête serait-elle déjà terminée pour Miss Bennett ?  
- Non, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
- A moins que tu voulais que je t'invites à danser pour le slow qui est en train de passer, en ce moment même ? Et que, bien évidemment, tu n'oses pas demander à un homme aussi beau que moi, ajouta Damon, avec son sourire en coin habituel.  
- Tu es très drôle, tu sais ? dit Bonnie sarcastiquement.

Sauf qu'il ne l'écouta pas. Il se leva du banc, et tendit sa main à Bonnie. Qui contre toute attente, l'accepta. Il la tira alors vers lui, la collant contre son corps, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentit de nouveau ce sentiment qu'elle n'aimait pas ressentir en sa présence. Un sentiment bizarre, au creux de son ventre. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais elle le haïssait déjà.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'elle avait la nette impression que si elle s'y plongeait, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais elle n'avait qu'une vie non ?  
Alors, elle releva son visage, pour apercevoir ses yeux d'un bleu azur, brillant à la lumière de la lune.

Il plongea directement ses yeux dans les iris verts de Bonnie, sans gêne et sans honte. Il avait un peu bu, et il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Mais tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment précis, c'est qu'il en avait oublié Elena et sa constance confusion.

- Je vais peut-être, même sûrement regretter ce que je vais te dire Bennett, lui dit-il dans un souffle, mais tu es _magnifique_.  
- Tu es bourré Damon, lui dit-elle doucement.  
- Peut-être, répondit-il en souriant. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas.  
- Peut-être, répéta Bonnie.  
- Et j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoique se soit, Damon se pencha vers elle, pour y déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour lui donner un baiser à la fois passionné, mais aussi délicat. En réalité, elle ne savait pas où donné de la tête, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait lui rendre son baiser, et pourquoi pas, qu'il dure encore longtemps ?  
Mais, elle n'y pensait pas, non. Elle ne pensait à rien. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était vivre, et elle avait l'impression que ce baiser ne l'a faisait pas vivre, mais revivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, çà me fait toujours autant plaisir & çà motive pour écrire la suite. La voici ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais en tout cas, encore MERCI !**

**Bonne lectuuuure !**  
**xoxo Loliie**

* * *

**What are you waiting for?****  
Take my hand, let's dive into the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start right in front of us  
We could be everything and it won't change anything.**

**So take my hand and we will see when you KISS ME**  
**Here we are, time is ticking away**  
**Don't wanna see tomorrow**  
**Oh no, I don't want this night to end**  
**Oh yeah, our love is waiting to begin**  
**Here we are**  
**What are you wating for?**

** Tiffany Thornton - Kiss me**

* * *

**Mercredi.**

**8.03 am.**

Bonnie se réveilla ce matin-là avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. En réalité ce n'était pas du tout une impression, elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit dernière. Déjà, elle était rentrée tard hier soir, après la fête du lycée, et en plus de çà, elle n'avait fait que penser à ce que Damon avait osé faire.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours aussi surprenant ? Toujours aussi imprévisible ? Pourquoi n'en faisait-il qu'à sa tête, sans se préoccuper des conséquences ?  
Mais surtout pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête pour si peu ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela était important, et comme si cela changerait leur relation. Il avait bu, elle était sensible et faible en ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir Elena, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir quelqu'un. C'était une addition plutôt logique en fin de compte.

Alors Bonnie se réveilla ce matin-là au côté de Caroline. Elle avait préféré rentrer avec sa meilleure amie, car elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle avait besoin d'elle.

- Debout Bonnie ! cria Caroline dans sa chambre. On se réveille, aujourd'hui est un grand jour !  
- Je veux dormir ! se plaignit Bonnie.  
- Non, ce matin on va se préparer et cet après-midi, on va faire une sortie entre nous !  
- Ou on pourrait dormir ?  
- Hors de question ! On a rendez-vous au Mystic Grill pour manger avec la bande.

Bonnie se leva alors avec beaucoup de mal, et un mal de tête douloureux, pour suivre Caroline jusqu'à la cuisine, où elles prirent leurs petits-déjeuners. Après avoir pris des forces, Bonnie se sentait mieux, et elles retournèrent dans la chambre de la jeune vampire.  
Tandis que cette dernière fouillait dans l'armoire pour se trouver une tenue pour cet après-midi, Bonnie se trouvait sur son lit, à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Damon en ce moment précis. _Sûrement à courir après Elena_, se dit-elle. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression que cela la gênait plus qu'avant ?

- Eh, allo Bonnie, ici la terre ! Il faut atterrir !  
- Oh pardon, tu disais ?  
- Plutôt ce pantalon ou celui-ci ? demanda la blonde en montrant ses deux choix.  
- Je dirais le beige !  
- Oui, c'est celui que je préférais de toute façon !

Un petit silence se fit après que Bonnie ait rit face à sa réplique.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupée Bon-choco !  
- Damon m'a embrassée ! dit Bonnie en un souffle.  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Caroline. Quand ? Où ? Comment c'était ? T'as aimé ?  
- Hier soir, à la fête, c'était plutôt bien et oui… j'ai aimé, avoua Bonnie honteuse.  
- Peut-être que cette façon de vous 'haïr' était une façon de refoulé un sentiment bien plus compliqué, analysa Caroline.  
- Tu fais dans la psychologie maintenant ? se moqua Bonnie.  
- La ferme Bennett ! rigola Caroline.

Caroline regarda alors son réveil qui annonçait déjà leur retard. Elle enfila alors en quatrième vitesse ses vêtements, et regarda son armoire –remplie à ras bord, avant de choisir des vêtements.

- Tu comptes les superposer sur toi ? demanda Bonnie.  
- C'est pour toi bécasse !

Bonnie la remercia, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec sa meilleure amie, afin de finir de se préparer. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Bonnie se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et fut assez satisfaite du reflet. C'était l'un des rares jours où elle prenait vraiment soin d'elle, et de son apparence, et elle aimait plutôt bien.

- Allé Bon, ton prince charmant doit t'attendre ! plaisanta Caroline.  
- Très drôle Care !

* * *

**11.58 am.**

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena et Stefan se trouvait à une table de Mystic Grill, attendant que Matt ne leur amène leurs commandes. Les jeunes gens parlaient, et rigolaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un non-invité fasse son apparition, au plus grand étonnement de chacun :

- Je vois qu'on évite soigneusement de m'inviter, déclara Damon. Cela me blesse énormément, dit-il en feignant d'avoir mal au cœur.  
- Disons juste que tu es l'évité du groupe, dit Caroline en se moquant de lui.  
- Ouh Blondie, comme tu es drôle !

Et sans qu'il n'y fût invité, il s'installa au côté d'Elena, juste en face de Bonnie. Cette dernière remarqua qu'il s'était soigneusement assis au côté de la jeune brune. Et bizarrement, cela lui fit quelque chose au fond d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête, et ne pas se laisser amadouer par le précédent baiser.  
Matt arriva quelques secondes après, avec les derniers plats de frites et steak qui manquait à Bonnie et Stefan.  
Il retourna alors à son travail tout en souhaitant un bon appétit à ses amis.

- Alors j'ai manqué quoi ? demanda Damon en essayant de piquer une frite à Bonnie.  
- Lève tes sales pates de mes frites, dit Bonnie en frappant sa main.  
- C'est qu'elle n'est pas partageuse la sorcière.  
- Surtout pas avec toi, le vampire, siffla t-elle.  
- Hum… Eh vous avez vu ils ont installé un karaoké ! dit Elena pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Qui osera se lancer, rigola Caroline.

Damon regarda alors Bonnie en soulevant ses sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda Bonnie agacée.  
- Et si Bennett allait nous faire une petite performance ?  
- Même pas en rêve, crétin ! grogna t-elle.  
- On dirait que Bennett a les chocottes ! se moqua Damon.  
- Pas du tout !  
- Prouve-le ! la défia t-il.

Caroline regardait la scène avec amusement, alors qu'auparavant, elle aurait défendu Bonnie corps et âme contre Damon, mais en réalité, elle n'avait jamais vu qu'au-delà de ses injures et insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient, se cachait une attirance naissante.

Bonnie fusilla du regard Damon, tout en se levant de la table, sans jamais ne briser le contact. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la personne qui appelait au volontaire. Après qu'elle se dit volontaire, elle monta sur la scène, prit le micro, et chuchota une chanson à l'oreille du jeune DJ.  
Puis, la chanson commença, et Bonnie se mit à chanter.

_« One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya__  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya__  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_."

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la chanson choisie. Serait-ce un message ? Quant à Elena, elle fut surprise de voir Bonnie chanter de cette façon, se lâcher totalement, sans gêne. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et lorsqu'elle regarda Damon, elle aperçut qu'il rayonnait. Il arborait ce sourire qu'elle ne voyait que quand il la regardait, elle. Mais maintenant, il rayonnait devant Bonnie. Il avait ce sourire pour Bonnie. Les yeux qui brillaient pour Bonnie.

_« One way or another, I'm gonna see ya__  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha__  
One day, maybe next week__  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha__."_

Et Bonnie appréciait énormément de chanter, comme çà, devant les gens. Elle souriait, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux Damon. Elle n'aurait jamais fait çà auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, elle le faisait. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle avait envie d'oser.  
_  
__"And if, the lights are all out__  
I'll follow, your bus downtown__  
See who's hanging out__  
One! __Two! Three! Four!__"._

Les gens commencèrent à chanter avec elle, et elle trouva çà totalement dingue. Elle s'amusait et tout cela grâce au défi de Damon. Encore un fois, grâce à ses actes, il arrivait à lui faire vivre des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais vécues, à lui faire faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites.

_« One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya__  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha__  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya__  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha__  
One way, or another!"_

Et les gens applaudirent, ainsi que Caroline qui s'était levée pour l'occasion. Stefan, souriant suivit, et Elena également, malgré qu'elle semble moins enthousiaste que Caroline. Car elle observait encore Damon, qui ne cessait de sourire face à Bonnie.

Quant à celle-ci, elle salua le public, tout en rigolant, et se dirigea de nouveau vers ses amis. Elle se rassit sous les compliments de Caroline et Stefan, sous le silence d'Elena qui semblait se forcer à sourire, et sous le regard de Damon, toujours avec ce sourire en coin. Et lorsque Bonnie croisa le regard de Damon, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Et pour la première fois, ils se sourirent sincèrement. Pour la première fois, Bonnie crut apercevoir une once de joie dans les yeux bleus de son 'adversaire'. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas une once, c'était de la joie pure.

* * *

14.04 pm.

- Eh ! Damon ! s'écria Bonnie en courant après lui sur le parking du Mystic Grill.

Il se retourna vers elle, alors qu'il se tenait prêt de sa voiture, et la regarda, l'incitant à parler.

- Je voulais te dire… Merci, souffla t-elle.  
- Pardon, j'ai mal entendu, dit-il un sourire en coin.  
- Je ne le répèterais pas !  
- Tu m'fais rire Bennett, répondit-il sincèrement.  
- Je dois prendre çà comment ?  
- Comme un compliment.

Bonnie sentit qu'il était sincère avec elle. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aimait ce compliment, malgré que çà ne soit pas forcément romantique. Elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à partir, mais il la retint par le bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! lui dit-il.  
- Damon, je vais croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, lui répondit-elle.  
- Je vais le croire aussi, lui souffla t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un doux et tendre baiser. Bonnie ne pouvait croire que Damon sache être doux de cette façon. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Il se détacha d'elle, à son plus grand regret. Elle aurait aimé qu'il continue encore, et qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

- Cà fait deux fois que tu m'embrasses Damon.  
- Tu n'en as pas assez, hein ? la taquina t-il comme à son habitude.  
- Réponds à ma question.  
- Quelle question ? Il n'y avait aucune question dans ta phrase.  
- La question sous-entendue : _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Bonnie.  
- Et _pourquoi pas_ ?  
- Peut-être parce que tu es censé être obsédé par Elena, et seulement Elena.  
- Les choses changent Bonnie, lui répondit-il prenant un air sérieux.

Bonnie l'observa un instant, et en conclut qu'il était de nouveau sincère avec elle. Et en plus de çà, il semblait lui faire une sorte de déclaration, et cette idée-là lui plut. Un peu trop même. Damon lui plaisait un peu trop à son goût.

- Il y a quelque chose entre nous, lui avoua t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Et tu ne peux pas nier le contraire, je sais que tu le ressens à chaque fois que je t'embrasse.  
- J'aimerais en être sûre, lui répondit Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ne cessant de regarder les lèvres –délicieuse, de Damon.  
- Tu vois, tu n'en as déjà pas assez, lui murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste un baiser délicat sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci c'était un baiser plus profond, plus passionné, qui remplit de joie le cœur de Bonnie. Elle ressentait ce truc nouveau, cette sensation de voler, et cela la rendait étrange. Mais elle adorait çà, elle voulait que jamais cela ne cesse.  
Il était dans leur bulle, personne n'était là pour leur briser. Malgré que quelques curieux ne soient témoins de la scène, ce que Bonnie et Damon ne remarquèrent même pas.

* * *

**8.04 pm.**

Bonnie se trouvait sur le lit de Damon, à ses côtés. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils n'avaient cessé de parler, et d'apprendre à se connaître, plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient déjà. Bonnie avait même réussi à le faire rire, d'un rire sincère, et c'était la première fois que Bonnie entendait cette mélodie, et elle aimait çà. Elle l'écouta rire, un sourire béat sur son visage :

- Quoi ? lui demanda t-il après s'être calmé.  
- J'avais jamais entendu ton rire.  
- Un de mes charmes secrets.  
- C'est dommage, çà ne marche pas avec moi !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment ! le provoqua t-elle.

Il se plaça alors au dessus d'elle, sentant la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille contre le sien. Il se contenta de se concentrer sur le baiser qu'il lui donna à l'instant même plutôt qu'à penser à ce petit corps de femme qui le ferait sûrement craquer.

- Alors ? lui demanda t-il.  
- Je pourrais succomber, qui sait ? le taquina Bonnie.  
- Tu as déjà succombé.

Elle le regarda se mettre de nouveau à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient magnifiquement bleus, et elle aurait pu rester à les contempler encore pendant des heures, mais le soleil s'était déjà couché sans qu'elle ne s'y rende compte.

- Il faut que je rentre, dit-elle en se levant.

Sauf qu'il se retrouva en un rien de temps devant elle, la surprenant encore.

- Arrête avec çà, tu vas me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque !  
- J'aime surprendre, dit-il charmeur. Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir.  
- Ah parce que j'ai besoin de te demander ?  
- Oui, car j'avais d'autres projets lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Comme ?  
- Tu me demandes vraiment ? la taquina t-il.  
- Espèce de… répondit Bonnie, avec de grands yeux.  
- Humour Bon', humour ! Je pensais plutôt à, se commander à manger –même si j'en ai pas forcément besoin, et mater un film, comme si on était _un beau petit couple d'humain_ !  
- Hum… Je vais réfléchir, dit-elle pour l'embêter.  
- Je connais déjà ta réponse car tu ne peux pas me résister, alors utilise plutôt ta petite cervelle pour choisir ce que tu vas manger ce soir !  
- Tu sais que tu es un crétin ?  
- Mais un beau crétin !

Elle rigola en le suivant en dehors de sa chambre, pour aller directement dans la cuisine, et partagé un moment comme si il était un _beau petit couple d'humain_. Si seulement c'était vrai. Si seulement.

* * *

**10.58 pm**.

- Si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant, je vais m'endormir dans tes bras, dit Bonnie à Damon qui l'entourait de ses bras.  
- Je _veux _que tu t'endormes ici.  
- J'ai même pas de pyjama pour dormir.  
- Sans rien sur toi, çà serait aussi bien.

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule, mais Damon ne sentit rien. C'est elle qui avait ressenti la douleur, ce qui le fit rire. Il se leva alors, et fouilla dans une de ses commodes pour en ressortir un t-shirt lui appartenant. Il lui lança, et lui dit :

- Tiens, mais çà, et rejoins moi dès que tu as fini !

Bonnie se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain, s'enlevant ses habits de la journée –appartenant à Caroline, pour enfiler le t-shirt de Damon. Elle défit sa queue de cheval pour laisser tomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. Et lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se vit rayonnante, heureuse, et remplie de joie. Ses yeux semblaient briller de milles feux, et tout cela grâce à Damon. Grâce à lui et sa tendresse –qui l'aurait cru ? Grâce à lui et ses piques, grâce à lui tout court.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière, et se dirigea vers le lit de Damon, où ce dernier se trouvait déjà sous les draps, l'attendant patiemment les mains derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, dans son t-shirt, avec ses cheveux lâchés, il ne put tourner la tête et faire si elle n'était pas _magnifique_. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement attirante, qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour se calmer. _Eh Damon, c'est juste Bonnie,_ se dit-il. Non en fait ce n'était pas juste Bonnie, c'était _sa_ Bonnie. Et il s'en rendait à peine compte maintenant. Quelque chose entre eux se créaient, quelque chose de fort, un lien qui sera indestructible. Et c'était sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle le rejoignit et se colla contre lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait dans le lit de Damon Salvatore, avec ses bras entourés autour de sa taille de guêpe. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se coller contre son torse, et sentir son parfum enivrant. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui souhaiterait un bonne nuit, tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Non, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle serait_ totalement _folle de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, où des moments Bamon seront présents et qui j'espère vous feront plaisir :) !  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de préciser que la chanson que Bonnie chante, m'avait été inspirée de l'épisode de Veronica Mars, où celle-ci chante One way or another en karaoké (vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube !).**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, çà me motive et me permets de savoir si vous aimez, ou non et si vous lisez ma petite histoire =).**  
**Je vous embrasse, et enjoy it !**

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

**I know that my love for you is real**  
**It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel**  
**When you walk in the room, when you're near**  
**I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears**

**And there's just you and me**  
**Falling head over feet**  
**Let's take a chance together**

**Selena Gomez - I Promise You**

* * *

**Jeudi**  
**10.45 am.**

Bonnie ouvrit ses yeux verts ce matin-là, apaisée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormir comme çà. Très longtemps. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se tourna pour observer le visage de Damon, qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Elle admira alors les traits de son visage, ses longs cils noirs, ses lèvres qu'elle appréciait un peu trop. Elle admirait sa beauté, car malgré qu'elle aurait préféré finir pendu plutôt que d'avouer çà avant, elle se permettait de le penser aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était différent. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle l'appréciait différemment.

Et encore apprécier était sûrement un trop faible mot. C'était bien plus que çà, mais elle ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer. Elle avait besoin de temps et de réflexion, comme à son habitude. Tout le contraire de Damon à vrai dire, car celui-ci ne pensait jamais avant d'agir, il fonçait, tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences. Ils étaient tellement différents, et pourtant, ils étaient comme deux aimants qu'on essaie de mettre à côté sans qu'ils ne se collent, en vain.

Elle posa sa tête en appuie sur sa main, pour l'observer encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille. Puis elle aperçut alors un sourire se dessiner sur son –magnifique, visage, alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés.

- Je sais que je suis très beau, mais quand même.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir deux iris verts l'observer, un petit sourire exaspérant sur le visage.

- Donc depuis tout ce temps que je te regarde, tu étais réveillé ?  
- Si je dis oui, çà te mettrait mal à l'aise ?  
- Oui ! s'exclama t-elle, honteuse de s'être fait prendre.  
- Alors je te confirme et te le jure sur l'honneur que j'étais réveillé, lui dit-il en la narguant.  
- Sale vampire ! l'insulta t-elle, amusée.

Il rigola à sa réplique, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, et rigola à son tour. Il la tira pour qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui, et lui dit :

- Je manque à tout mes devoirs : je ne t'ai même pas dis bonjour comme il se doit.  
- Tu es vraiment malpoli, lui répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'était elle, cette fois-ci qui initia le baiser, à la plus grande surprise des deux. Mais c'était une nouvelle Bonnie qui s'épanouissait devant lui, alors plus rien n'aurait dû l'étonner. Mais pourtant, Bonnie était une fille étonnante, et il aimait un peu trop çà.  
Soudain, Bonnie regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet, et se releva à toute vitesse, sous les yeux bleus de Damon, qui fronça des sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Bonnie en courant vers la salle de bain se changer, je vais être en retard !  
- En retard pour… ? demanda t-il en se relevant légèrement.  
- Je dois rejoindre Caroline pour le déjeuner !

Elle s'était remis les habits de la veille, s'était rattachée les cheveux, et prit son sac qu'elle se mit sur l'épaule. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'excuses.  
- Très bien, mais dès que tu es libre, tu es à moi ! dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Promis.

Elle l'embrassa alors tendrement, puis, lorsqu'elle se trouva à hauteur de la porte de la chambre, elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressant son plus beau sourire, puis sortit pour rejoindre Caroline.  
Quant à Damon, il se rallongea en soupirant, en regardant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Qui allaient toutes vers Bonnie, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était partie. Elle le rendait déjà dingue, _totalement _dingue. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'attacher à elle de cette façon, comme il n'aurait jamais cru aimer passer du temps en sa présence. _Et çà, çà craint_, se dit-il.

* * *

**12.06 pm.**

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as les affaires de la veille au fait ? demanda Caroline.  
- Disons que… hier soir, j'ai dormi chez Damon.  
- QUOI ?! Tu as dormi avec DAMON ?! s'exclama la blonde.  
- Chut Care ! murmura Bonnie.  
- Oops désolé ! Mais c'est totalement dingue ! Alors vous avez…  
- Non ! s'exclama Bonnie. Bien-sûr que non !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? la taquina Caroline.  
- Parce que c'est… Damon !

Bonnie prit une bouchée de ses pâtes à la bolognaise, tandis que Caroline semblait réfléchir à quoi répondre à sa dernière réplique.

- Ok, j'avoue que c'est un bon argument ! Mais il n'a pas l'air si mal que çà avec toi pour que tu ais dormi chez lui.  
- Disons que çà arrivera, si çà doit arriver !  
- Ha ! s'exclama Caroline en la pointant du doigt. Donc tu y as pensé !  
- La ferme Care, rigola Bonnie qui sentit ses joues rougir.

Caroline prit une bouchée de sa pizza, tout en retenant de rire. Bonnie et elle avait une relation fusionnelle. Normalement, Elena en faisait également partie à une époque. Mais cela semblait bien loin pour Bonnie. C'était avant sa rencontre avec les frères Salvatore, avant qu'elle ne devienne vampire, et avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent, dû à leur différent. Mais avec Caroline, même si elle était également devenue vampire, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Lorsque Caroline était devenue vampire, Bonnie l'avait très mal vécue. Elle voulait juste ne pas y croire et pourtant c'était le cas. Et en fin de compte, Caroline était toujours la même, toujours aussi éblouissante, pleine de vie et de joie, toujours pleine de folie.

- Moi, je pense qu'_on a qu'une vie_. Alors autant en profiter.

_On n'a qu'une vie_. Bonnie se rendit compte de cette phrase. La sienne était encore plus courte que prévu, alors Caroline avait raison. Bonnie devait profiter de chaque instant, de chaque moment passé avec les gens qu'elle aime. Et Damon en faisait partie. Alors il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle sache ses sentiments, s'ils étaient réciproques, s'il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir, pour pouvoir profiter de lui, de leurs derniers instants.

- Tu as raison Care !  
- Ha ! s'écria t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. J'aime cette Bonnie Bennett !  
- Je l'aime bien aussi !  
- Serait-ce le syndrome Damon ?  
- T'es bête, rigola Bonnie. Mais oui je pense que ce syndrome en est la cause !  
- Très bien, alors, nous allons faire du shopping pour fêter la nouvelle Bonnie!  
- Tu me fais peur…  
- La ferme Bennett ! Et suis-moi ! rigola Caroline.

Le rire de Bonnie se lia à celui de sa meilleure amie, tout en se levant de la table pour la suivre à l'extérieur pour une après-midi entre filles.

* * *

**18.57 pm.**

Bonnie se trouvait devant son miroir, une certaine boule au ventre présente. Elle se retrouvait avec sa belle robe, son joli maquillage, et sa longue chevelure parfaitement bouclée. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il ne la trouve pas assez jolie, peur qu'il se lasse, peur qu'il se défile. Il lui avait envoyé un message en disant qu'elle devait se tenir prête pour 19h. Alors, elle se trouvait là, avec ce grand stresse.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur proche de sa maison, et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite. Elle porta sa main à son cœur, et souffla un bon coup. Depuis quand Bonnie Bennett stressait dans l'attente de Damon Salvatore ?

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un tapait à sa porte, et elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle souffla une dernière fois comme pour se donner du courage, et partit ouvrir la porte. Elle y trouva un Damon habillé d'une petite chemise noire, ainsi que de son pantalon foncé, toujours aussi beau. Celui-ci, de ses magnifiques yeux océans la regarda, abasourdi par sa beauté. Elle fut gênée de ce silence soudain entre eux, mais surtout de la façon dont il l'a regardé. Mais çà lui plaisait, elle aimait _son_ regard.

Il n'osa rien lui dire sur sa beauté, tellement il était déconcerté. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'était qu'il fallait y aller. Elle le suivit alors, prête pour une soirée, qu'elle n'oubliera probablement jamais.

Bonnie se demandait bien où il pouvait aller, elle se posait toujours milles questions, et là c'était encore plus le cas. Sa curiosité la gagna et elle lui posa alors la question :

- Surprise, surprise Bonnie, lui répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.  
- Même pas un petit indice ? tenta t-elle.  
- Tu connais le sens du mot surprise ? Alors non ! sourit-il.

Ils n'attendirent pas non plus des heures avant d'arriver à destination. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant pas très loin de Mystic Falls, mais restant en dehors de la ville. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un serveur les prit en charge pour les emmener à une table sur une terrasse, avec vue sur un lac, plus loin des autres, pour garder leur tranquillité. Bonnie était impressionnée de ce restaurant magnifique, mais surtout des efforts que Damon faisait pour elle. Rien que pour _elle_. Ils commandèrent assez rapidement, et Damon ne détournait pas les yeux de Bonnie, qui observait quant à elle, la beauté du lieu.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Damon.  
- Non, non, répondit Bonnie en le regardant alors. C'est parfait.  
- Parfait comme moi ? dit-il. Ah non, c'est vrai, moi je suis plus que parfait.  
- Tu sais que tu ne vas plus passer les portes à force ? sourit-elle.

Il rigola alors face à sa réplique. Et Bonnie le rejoignit dans son rire, formant une délicieuse mélodie qui s'accordait parfaitement. Il la regardait rire, et il la trouvait plus que magnifique. Son rire était tellement beau, tellement vrai et sincère. Son rire qu'il aimerait entendre encore longtemps. Mais longtemps ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire. Le temps passait, et à une allure folle. Il ne s'en rendait même plus compte en sa présence.  
Elle avait cette mimique quand elle parlait qui le faisait craquer. Elle se touchait toujours la même mèche de cheveux quand elle abordait des choses sérieuses. Elle baissait toujours les yeux lorsqu'il la complimentait. Et à chaque fois qu'il se complimentait lui-même, elle avait ce petit sourire en coin totalement craquant. Et puis ce rire. Elle le rendait totalement dingue, et elle n'en savait rien.

Le temps passa à une allure folle à ses côtés, car ils se retrouvèrent en dehors du restaurant, en train de marcher côte à côte. Le ciel était orné d'étoiles brillantes, et il faisait doux. On aurait dit que tout était fait pour que cette soirée soit parfaite.  
Ils se retrouvèrent sur un ponton, où s'offrait à eux des kilomètres d'eau, où les étoiles se reflétaient, offrant un feu d'artifice de lumières blanches.  
Bonnie s'appuya contre la rambarde pour admirer la vue, tandis que Damon se mit à ses côtés, observant son visage attentivement.

- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- C'est toi qui es magnifique, souffla Damon.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, observant son visage apaisée, paisible et elle aurait même dit heureux. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il entendit alors le cœur de Bonnie tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Car en effet, Bonnie ne pouvait plus contrôler son cœur, car il battait à présent pour Damon.  
Il prit son petit visage entre ses mains, et se pencha alors vers elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné et profond. Bonnie se sentit fondre totalement face à cet échange. Elle aimait tellement le goût de ses lèvres, qu'elle aurait aimé que cette nuit-là dure toujours. Même éternellement.

* * *

**00.05 am.**

Bonnie ne voulait pas que cette nuit s'arrête, alors elle avait proposé à Damon de dormir avec lui, ce soir. Si bien qu'à présent, ils se retrouvèrent à entrer dans la chambre de Damon, tous les deux.

Bonnie voulait faire de cette soirée-là, une soirée qu'elle se rappellerait toute sa vie, elle voulait qu'elle soit ancrée dans sa mémoire, qu'elle soit aussi parfaite jusqu'au bout. Car elle l'était, et elle voulait perpétuer çà.  
Damon partait en direction de la salle de bain, mais elle attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne lui échappe.

- Merci pour cette soirée Damon, lui dit-elle.  
- Tu peux à présent avouer que je suis parfait, la taquina t-il.  
- Alors toi ! rigola t-elle.  
- De rien, lui souffla t-il, son visage près du sien.

Alors, elle ne résista pas plus, et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais ce baiser devint rapidement l'expression d'un désir refoulé pendant longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Si bien que Damon se surprit à l'embrasser d'une manière un peu trop sauvage, par rapport à la façon dont il l'avait embrassée les fois précédentes. Et il pensa alors, que le pire c'était qu'elle y répondait. Il savait alors qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps. Parce qu'il avait déjà trop longtemps résisté.

De sa vitesse vampirique, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Elle déboutonna alors sa chemise, pour lui enlever au plus vite, ayant besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps, de toucher sa peau douce. C'était comme une drogue.  
De sa force surhumaine, il la porta alors jusqu'à son lit, et elle se sentit comme une plume qu'on soulevait sans grand mal. Il la déposa alors sur son lit, pour se placer sur elle. Il défit alors la fermeture éclair de sa robe, pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Il ne pensait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était _elle_. Il voulait tout d'elle, son cœur, son esprit, son corps. Il n'en avait jamais assez, il voulait être consumé par ce nouveau sentiment qui émanait du plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait qu'elle, il ne voulait plus des autres. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partagé tout avec elle, et il s'en rendait compte que maintenant.  
Il s'arrêta un instant, la regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il était Damon après tout, un ancien 'homme à femme', et il avait peur qu'elle doute, ou peur qu'elle regrette leur futur acte.

- Tu es sûre ? lui souffla t-il.  
- J'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie, lui répondit-elle d'un murmure.

Car oui, Bonnie était pour la première fois de sa vie, sûre d'elle, sûre de ses choix, mais surtout sûre de lui. Elle le voulait, elle voulait Damon pour elle. Mais surtout, elle voulait lui prouver ses sentiments. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle n'était qu'à lui. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que c'était lui qui était _sien._


	6. Chapter 6

**Juste un grand et énorme merci pour les personnes m'ayant posée des reviews. Cela me permet d'être motivée et de poster des suites ! Je vous remercie énormément, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. De nouveaux moments Bamon seront présents, mais, on ne sait jamais quoi s'attendre avec moi.**

**Enjoy it ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas, j'adore voir vos reviews ! Ca me rend heureuse ! haha =)**  
**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

**All this time you weren't even on my mind.**  
**Who would've know that you'd be,**  
**Be the one in a million I need.**

**Won't deny, I just want you by my side.**  
**Who would've thought that I'd be**  
**Be so incomplete with just me.**

**I can't catch my breath,**  
**Only when you're close.**  
**My heart drops on my chest**  
**Only when you're close.**

**Zendaya - Only when you're close.**

* * *

**Vendredi.**

**8.50 am.**

De doux rayons de soleil se posèrent sur le visage de Bonnie, la réveillant délicatement. Elle ouvrit ses jolis yeux, pour cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, afin de s'éveiller totalement. Lorsqu'elle le fut vraiment, elle aperçut alors qu'elle était dans de doux draps qui n'étaient pas les siens, et qui plus est, totalement nue en dessous.

Alors, elle se remémora la soirée d'hier. L'arrivée de Damon chez elle, le restaurant, la balade sur le pont, leur baiser, sa proposition de dormir chez lui, leur baiser, leur acte d'amour. Elle en eût les frissons rien qu'en y pensant, tant elle avait aimé cet échange corporel. Mais elle avait également aimé, et encore le mot était faible, la soirée d'hier : romantique et magnifique.

Elle observa alors que les bras musclés de Damon entouraient sa taille, la tenant prêt de lui, contre la chaleur de son torse. Elle sentit alors de délicates lèvres se poser sur ses épaules nues, pour lui déposer de légers baisers. Elle se retourna alors pour faire face à Damon, et regardait son visage angélique, lui souriant.  
Il lui dit bonjour, tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur ses lèvres, et la prit dans ses bras pour la coller contre lui. Elle déposa alors sa tête sur son torse, tandis que lui, la tenait fermement contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

- Et si tu faisais un tour de tes tours de magie pour arrêter le temps ? demanda alors Damon, brisant le silence apaisant.  
- Cà serait tentant, mais on resterait dans ce lit pour l'éternité, lui répondit Bonnie.  
- On trouvera bien des occupations.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. J'ai déjà une petite idée, répondit-il en se plaçant sur elle.  
- Tu peux toujours me montrer, et je te dirais si cette idée est bonne.  
- Le deal me plaît, lui dit-il un sourire en coin, tout en l'embrassant.

* * *

**10.40 am.**

L'eau coulait à flot sur le petit corps de femme de Bonnie, et cette eau chaude l'apaisait. Elle se trouvait dans la grande douche de Damon, et elle en profitait. Elle entendait Damon lui parlait, mais elle ne distinguait que des bruits sans compréhension.

- Je n'ai pas d'ouïe de vampire Damon, lui cria t-elle.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, alors, elle se concentra sur l'eau chaude qui dégoulinait le long de sa peau. Elle aimait cette sensation sur sa peau, cette sensation qui lui faisait avoir des frissons de la tête au pied.  
Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et des bras vinrent attraper sa fine taille, et elle sursauta de peur, parce qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Damon ! souffla t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur ! Et puis c'est MA douche !  
- Non, déjà c'est la mienne, précisa t-il, et ensuite j'ai décidé de la prendre avec toi. Une objection peut-être ?  
- Oui : je ne t'ai en aucun cas autorisé !  
- Dommage, je m'autorise tout seul, lui dit-il en soulevant ses sourcils.

Ils prirent une douche ensemble, tout en rigolant et s'embêtant mutuellement avec des batailles de shampoings. Ils sortirent alors, et Damon lui proposa d'enfiler un de ses t-shirts, et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée.  
Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Damon sortit des placards quelques brioches et autres biscuits qu'on pouvait manger le matin.

- Tu es un vampire, et tu as des brioches pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Bonnie, taquine.  
- Surprenant hein ?  
- Oui !  
- Disons que j'avais l'intuition que tu allais redormir ici.  
- Oh, donc, tout çà, c'est pour moi ?  
- Il faut croire, sourit-il.

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, et de la pointe des pieds, se souleva pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Et il adorait quand elle prenait des initiatives. En fait, il aimait trop ses baisers. Il aimait trop de choses en elle. Alors qu'elle se détachait de lui, il la rattrapa par la taille, pour lui rendre un baiser plus profond et passionné.

Après ce baiser, Bonnie s'installa sur la table, et commença à déjeuner. Elle choisit alors un bout de brioche au sucre, mais c'était sans compter le côté joueur de Damon, qui lui arracha le bout de brioche avant qu'elle ne le croque. Elle se leva alors, pour tenter de le rattraper, mais Damon était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle :

- Rend moi çà, ou j'te jure que tu vas le regretter !  
- Ah, j'ai hâte de voir çà !

Elle arriva à attraper la brioche avec grand mal, mais réussit tout de même. Si bien qu'il en fut surpris, et alors qu'elle se retournait, dos à lui, pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il la rattrapa par la taille. Il entendait son rire communicatif, et il se joint à elle. Il était dans leur bulle, mais celle-ci éclata lorsqu'ils entendirent le téléphone de Bonnie sonner. Celle-ci s'empressa de décrocher pour entendre la douce voix d'une de ses meilleures amies :

- Allo, Bonnie, c'est Caroline !  
- Oui, tout va bien ? demanda Bonnie soudainement inquiète.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste pour te dire que ce soir, je fais une grande fête avant la reprise des cours ! Je me demandais si tu serais de la partie !  
- Bien-sûr ! s'exclama Bonnie. Je ne raterais jamais les fêtes organisées par Caroline Forbes !  
- Super ! Alors je _vous_ dis à ce soir !

Bonnie regarda alors Damon, qui avec son ouïe de vampire, entendait tout. Il fronça des sourcils à l'entente du 'vous'. Il devina alors que Bonnie s'était confiée à Caroline. Il aurait aimé que cela reste entre eux, mais apparemment c'était déjà trop tard.

- Vous ? demanda alors Bonnie, feignant de ne pas comprendre.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon intuition me dit que Damon ne doit pas être bien loin. Alors à ce soir !

Et Caroline raccrocha, laissant une Bonnie face à un Damon qui fronçait des sourcils.

- Tu lui as parlé de « nous ».  
- O-Oui…  
- Ce n'était pas une question, dit-il froidement.  
- C'est ma meilleure amie !  
- Je préférais que cela reste entre nous, expliqua t-il.  
- Caroline ne dira rien, affirma Bonnie.  
- Bien.  
L'appel de Caroline, ou plutôt la découverte de Damon avait refroidi l'ambiance. Ils s'étaient installés sur la table, où Bonnie déjeunait tranquillement, sans regarder Damon, qui ne cessait de l'observer.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que çà se sache ? demanda soudainement Bonnie.  
- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de créer des embrouilles. St Stefan viendra me faire la morale, ainsi qu'Elena. Et je n'ai franchement pas envie de me justifier sur notre relation. Cela ne concerne que toi et moi.  
- Ok, répondit-elle seulement.  
- Tu es vexée.  
- Non, non.  
- Ce n'était pas une question, sourit-il en coin.  
- Tu fais toujours çà ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il innocemment.

Elle sourit malgré elle, car il avait ce don de la faire sourire alors qu'elle n'en avait pas forcément envie. Il la tira de sa chaise, pour l'amener à se placer sur ses genoux. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre lui, comme si elle allait lui échapper à un quelconque moment.

- Je ne veux pas que des personnes s'interfèrent entre nous, ok ? Ce n'est pas pour les quelconques raisons qui te sont passées par ta tête. C'est juste pour nous préserver, et préserver ce qu'on vit.  
- D'accord, je comprends, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais j'ai une dernière requête.  
- Laquelle ? lui demanda t-il.  
- Embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et malgré qu'il arborait son sourire en coin habituel, il l'embrassa tendrement. Damon se disait alors, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, qu'il était épanoui. Il avait eu Bonnie Bennett, et il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais elle était déjà en train de faire une place dans son cœur sombre, dans son cœur de démon. Et elle était en train de lui illuminer, et ce, de milles feux.

* * *

**19.30 pm.**

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Caroline comme une hystérique.

Bonnie se cachait le visage, qui était en train de chauffer, face à sa meilleure amie hystérique face à la révélation de la petite sorcière.

- Tu l'as fais ! Et avec Damon Salvatore ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

Caroline avait arrêté de maquiller sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait franchi le pas avec Damon. La jolie blonde se remit à mettre du mascara à Bonnie, tandis qu'elle répétait qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien, lui demanda Bonnie. Damon ne veut pas que çà se sache, pour nous 'préserver' comme il dit.  
- Oh, je vois. Donc ce soir, vous allez faire comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas ?  
- Disons, comme si nous n'étions pas proches, ces derniers temps.  
- Même intime ! rigola Caroline.

Bonnie la pinça gentiment, tandis que cela faisait encore plus rire Caroline. Bonnie se leva alors pour se regarder dans le miroir pour voir le résultat. Caroline, qui était déjà fin prête, se mit derrière Bonnie, tendit son téléphone pour prendre une photo de toutes les deux, et dit :

- Ce soir, il va totalement craquer quand il va te voir ! Sexy Bonnie est là !

* * *

**21.12 pm.  
**  
La fête battait déjà son plein dans la demeure des Forbes. Caroline avait tout préparé au millimètre près. Un grand buffet avait été mis à disposition, dans un coin, pour laisser le plus de place possible au dance-floor.  
Les jeunes gens dansaient sur la musique, mise à fond dans la maison, comme si il n'y avait pas de demain.  
Caroline et Bonnie se retrouvèrent au niveau du buffet, en train de siroter un verre de cocktail, tandis qu'Elena arriva, accompagnée de son frère :

- Bonsoir les filles ! salua Elena.  
- Elena ! Jeremy ! s'exclama Caroline. Vous êtes prêt pour une soirée de folie ?!  
- Elle est bourrée ? se moqua Elena.

Caroline la pinça, tandis que Bonnie cherchait du regard une personne en particulier. Mais elle ne le vit pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être encore arrivé, ou peut-être ne viendrait-il pas ? Soudain, elle remarqua alors que Jeremy ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, et cela l'a mit mal à l'aise.  
C'est vrai, leur séparation avait été assez rude et difficile à vivre, mais elle s'était toujours promis de garder une bonne relation avec lui, par rapport à Elena. Et elle voulait vraiment rester en bon terme parce qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Eh, Bonnie, commença Jeremy, çà te dirait de danser ?  
- Eum, pourquoi pas.

Alors il lui prit la main, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, là où ils commencèrent à danser. Au début, Bonnie dansait avec gêne, car elle était avec Jeremy, mais petit à petit, elle se sentit plus à l'aise, car Jeremy faisait le pitre devant elle, et la faisait rire.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment aperçu, c'est que Damon rentrait à ce moment-là dans la maison, habillé simplement, de son t-shirt noir et jean foncé habituel. Et lorsqu'il aperçut Bonnie, dansait avec 'bébé Gilbert', et en plus elle rigolait aux éclats, il vit rouge. Si il n'y avait pas autant de monde, il lui aurait cassé la nuque, ou quelque chose de plus cruel. Mais il y avait trop de monde, et Bonnie et Elena ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

Il s'avança alors à travers la piste de danse, directement vers Bonnie et Jeremy. Lorsqu'il se trouva à leur hauteur, il n'hésita même pas une seconde pour les arrêter, et quand Bonnie le vit, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de danser.

- Serait-ce le retour de Bonnie and Clyde ? demanda Damon ironiquement.  
- En quoi çà te concerne Damon ? lui répondit Jeremy froidement.  
- Les enfants ne devraient pas être couchés à cette heure-ci ? se moqua le vampire.  
- C'est bon ! s'écria Bonnie. Damon, peux-tu m'accompagner à l'extérieur ?

Il la regarda alors froidement, et elle en eût des frissons tant elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti la distance entre eux, et elle détestait çà.

- S'il-te-plaît, insista t-elle.

Et malgré que la colère l'avait envahi, il ne pouvait pas résister à ses magnifiques yeux qui semblaient l'implorer. Il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, et tandis que Bonnie se dirigea vers l'extérieur, Damon jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à Jeremy, qui préféra rejoindre Elena qui avait assisté à toute la scène, et qui semblait déconcertée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait la nette impression que Damon et Bonnie n'avait pas la même relation, et une certaine jalousie l'envahit, mais elle ne dit rien, et regarda alors Caroline, pour répondre à sa réplique.

Bonnie attendait alors à l'extérieur, et s'était isolée vers le fond du jardin, pour ne pas que les personnes fumants sur le perron, n'entendent leur conversation. Elle s'assit sur un banc, attendant alors Damon, qui la rejoignit quelques instants après. Il s'assit alors sur le banc, mettant une certaine distance entre eux, ce qu'elle ne supporta pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main, mais Damon l'enleva brutalement, pour se lever et s'écrier :

- C'était quoi çà ?  
- Damon… souffla t-elle en se levant.  
- Je m'absente quelques instants, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est danser avec ce sale gosse !  
- Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ?  
- Moi ? Jaloux ? Depuis quand Damon Salvatore est jaloux ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être jaloux avec mon physique de rêve ?  
- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
- Parce que j'aime pas quand on tourne autour de ce qui _m'appartient_.  
- Tu es au courant que je suis une personne ? Et non un objet ?  
- Tu es au courant que tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi ?

Elle sourit face à son haussement de sourcil, qui lui permettait de voir encore plus ses magnifiques yeux azurs, qui brillaient au reflet de la lune. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était plus que sérieux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus face à sa réplique plus que révélatrice.  
Elle s'avança alors vers lui, et plaça ses petits bras autour des épaules de Damon, qui ne put résister face à ses iris verts. Et c'est ainsi qu'il plaça les siens autour de sa taille, pour la coller contre lui.

- Je suis au courant, lui murmura t-elle. Et tu n'as pas à en douter, parce que je ne veux que toi.  
- Je préfère çà, lui souffla t-il.

Et Damon ne résista pas plus longtemps à ses lèvres, et lui déposa un baiser, qui tourna instinctivement en un baiser passionné. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister longtemps, et il savait que cela le perdrait. Il aimait tellement ressentir ce sentiment grandir en lui à chaque baiser qu'ils se donnaient. Il aimait tellement cette sensation de bonheur. Et il ne pouvait nier les effets qu'elle lui procurait.

* * *

**23.52 pm.**

- Je trouve que tu prends trop l'habitude de dormir ici ! la taquina Damon en se mettant sous le drap.  
- C'est normal, ton lit est tellement confortable !  
- Ah seulement pour çà ?  
- Ah non, pour la douche aussi !  
- Alors toi !

Bonnie éclata de rire face à la tête de Damon, qui se plaça sur elle prêt à se venger d'une quelconque façon. Il lui vint alors une idée, et il commença alors à l'embrasser délicatement le cou, ce qu'elle sembla apprécier car son rire s'arrêta alors, et elle plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure. Le coeur de Bonnie commença à s'accélerer, et Damon ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la douce peau de la jeune fille. Il remonta délicatement le long de son oreille, pour lui murmurer:

- Je vais devoir me venger face à votre comportement Mademoiselle Bennett.  
- Oh, j'ai hâte de voir çà, Monsieur Salvatore !

Elle rigola alors, appréciant sa douceur et ses doux baisers. Il l'embrassait délicatement à chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il aimait tellement tout chez elle, _comment cela avait pu lui arriver ?_ Elle l'avait complètement changé, elle lui avait fait complètement oublier Elena. A présent, tout ce qui voulait, c'était elle, et rien que elle. A présent, c'était à elle qu'il pensait lorsqu'il se levait. C'était à elle qui pensait, lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

_Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver ?_

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle revivait grâce à lui, grâce à Damon ? Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Elle aurait aimé vivre comme çà toute sa vie, lui à ses côtés. Bonnie ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte, mais elle était totalement, follement amoureuse de lui. Oui, Bonnie, contre toute attente, était amoureuse de Damon, et elle s'en rendait à peine compte ce soir, tandis que celu-ci lui offrit un long et tendre baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse quand je vois vos reviews. Cela me fait énormément plaisir, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos compliments et ce que je lis ! Je suis vraiment contente que cela vous plaise !**

**Alors voici la 6ème journée de notre sorcière préférée. Et oui, la fin de ma story approche, et qui sait ce qui va se passer ? Haha.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira, car c'est une journée spéciale pour Bonnie que je vous ai écris. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez ou pas. J'attends vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et que j'adore lire ! Encore merci...**

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

**I came in like a wrecking ball,  
I never hit so hard in love.  
All I wanted was to break your walls,  
All you ever did was wreck me.**

**I came in like a wrecking ball.**  
**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung,**  
**Left me crouching in a blaze and fall.**  
**All you ever did was wreck me.**  
**Yeah, you wreck me.**

**Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Samedi**

**9.30 am.  
**  
Bonnie se trouvait dans le parc de Mystic Falls, le seul et l'unique à vrai dire. Elle était assise sur un banc, à observer ce qui se passait aux alentours. Elle regardait les enfants s'amusaient à se courir après, des vieilles personnes se promenaient tranquillement, et de jeunes couples profitaient de ce beau temps, pour passer des moments ensemble.  
Une brise vint caresser le visage de Bonnie, qui ferma les yeux à ce 'contact', profitant du soleil qui tapait sur sa peau.  
Ce matin, elle s'était encore réveillée au côté de Damon, mais elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait çà, mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait, et à ce qu'elle allait faire.

En réalité, elle avait peur. Peur des conséquences qu'elle allait engendrer. Parce que oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de ce vampire arrogant et prétentieux. Et elle n'aurait jamais dû faire çà, non, elle n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans ce jeu avec lui. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle tout simplement jeter contre un mur avec ses pouvoirs, où donner un bon anévrisme ? Non, cette fois là, Bonnie fit une erreur.

_Une magnifique erreur._

Car malgré la peur de ce qui pouvait se passer le lendemain, malgré le mauvais présage que la future journée lui apportait, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle connaissait à présent ce sentiment magnifique qu'est l'amour, ce sentiment qui nous consume au plus profond de notre être.

Elle ressentit une petite vibration au fond de sa poche, et lorsqu'elle prit son téléphone, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Damon. _« Tu as intérêt à revenir au manoir sorcière, car j'ai envie de te voir. »  
_En le lisant, elle sourit. Elle sourit de bonheur. Et malgré que Bonnie était une personne indépendante en couple, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui très longtemps, et cela semblait être réciproque.  
Alors c'est ce matin-là, après une longue réfléxion, que Bonnie se décida. Et cela pouvait changer à tout jamais sa vie, cela pouvait boulverser sa destinée.

* * *

**11.02 pm.**

Bonnie venait tout juste de sortir de chez elle, après s'être longuement préparée, pour plaire à l'élu de son coeur. C'était étrange de penser que Damon pouvait se qualifier comme çà, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un but précis. Elle avait envie de tout dire à Damon, de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pensait de tout çà. Elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était nécessaire.

Elle repensa alors à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis le début de cette semaine. Elle avait juste profiter de sa vie, sans penser aux conséquences, et elle était tombée dans les bras de Damon. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que Damon Salvatore aurait illuminé sa vie, alors qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Où était-ce, en réalité, juste une façade, une vitre qu'ils ont brisée quand ils ont commencé à se montrer, à se dévoiler ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait à présent, c'était qu'elle le voulait lui.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant le manoir, elle se surprit à sentir battre son cœur un peu trop vite. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il se défile, ou bien qu'il regrette. Car Damon faisait souvent des choses sans penser à l'avenir. Et puis, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment engager cette conversation, ni comment par quoi elle pourrait commencer.  
Alors, elle se décida, et dans un élan de courage, elle sortit de sa voiture, pour se diriger vers la porte du manoir. Elle aperçut la porte entre-ouverte, et malgré qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle, elle rentra sans frapper. Elle avait pris cette confiance, car elle connaissait ces lieux par cœur, et elle se sentait de plus en plus chez elle, chez Damon.  
Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir lorsqu'elle entendit alors deux voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ces voix-là, semblaient être contrariées, et elle aurait voulu ne jamais rester dans cette pièce, à entendre ce qui allait suivre. Parce qu'au fond, elle savait pertinemment que cela arriverait un jour.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec Bonnie ?! s'exclama Damon.  
- Mon problème c'est que c'est ma meilleure amie Damon, et que je ne veux pas que tu joues avec elle ! s'écria Elena en retour.  
- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même Elena !  
- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?!  
- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu veuilles la protéger, çà te rend juste dingue qu'on soit proche !  
- Oui ! s'écria alors Elena. Oui, çà me rend dingue, je voudrais être à sa place !

Un silence se fit ressentir, et Bonnie dût mettre sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre, ainsi qu'à sa gorge, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire en cet instant, c'était partir. Loin d'Elena, loin de Damon, loin de toutes ces histoires. Et ne plus jamais revenir.

- Je suis prête à quitter Stefan, lui dit Elena plus doucement à présent. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était toi que je voulais Damon.  
- Elena… commença ce dernier.  
- Et même si j'étais jalouse de ce regard que tu avais pour Bonnie, je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle souffre, parce qu'elle reste ma meilleure amie. Je sais que tu m'aimes, Damon. Et je ne veux pas que Bonnie ne s'attache à toi pour rien.

_Trop tard_, se dit Bonnie. Car il était bien trop tard maintenant. Et elle sentait alors que son monde ne s'écroulait un peu plus. Elle savait que Damon ne résisterait pas à Elena. Pourquoi avait-elle tenté le diable ? Pourquoi s'était-elle remise à espérer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle cru ? Elle avait cru en ses belles paroles, ses beaux gestes et sa tendresse. Alors qu'au fond, elle savait qu'en un claquement de doigts, Damon retournerait vers Elena.  
Damon ne dit rien, et Bonnie sentit ce silence pesant au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était comme si son cœur devenait lourd face à ce silence, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que Damon retombait déjà dans les bras d'Elena. Et qu'elle le perdrait à tout jamais.

- Ecoute, continua Elena en soupirant. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, mais sache que je ne changerais pas d'avis d'aussitôt. Je veux être avec toi Damon.

Bonnie entendit alors les pas d'Elena se dirigeait vers la porte, si bien qu'elle ressortit aussi vite que prévu, et à peine eut-elle le temps de se placer devant la porte d'entrée qu'Elena apparut, un peu surprise de voir Bonnie ici.

- Bonnie, hum… Tu vas bien ?

Que devait-elle faire ? Lui cracher tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour elle ? L'insulter de toutes ses forces ? Lui dire à quel point cela la blessait ? Non, bien sûr que non.  
A cet instant même, à l'entente de cette conversation entre Damon et Elena, Bonnie était redevenue l'ancienne Bonnie. Celle qui passe toujours après Elena. Celle qui ne dit rien, et qui acquiesce toujours. A cet instant précis, Bonnie était redevenue celle qu'elle était avant.

- Oui, je vais bien.  
- Ok, on se voit ce soir à la dernière fête de l'été ?  
- Oh, j'avais oublié, mais oui.  
- Très bien, à plus tard Bon'.

Elle regarda alors Elena partir, le cœur lourd de déception face à son comportement. Elle avait feint d'être normale, elle avait fait comme si elle n'avait pas eu de conversation avec Damon. Elle attendit alors qu'Elena s'en aille avec sa voiture pour se diriger alors vers la sienne, avec l'envie de pleurer. Sa gorge était trop nouée, son ventre était retourné et son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien.

- Bonnie, attends ! s'écria une voix.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre cette voix. Elle ne voulait plus entendre son rire. Elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse tranquille. Qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il sorte de sa vie. _Elle ne voulait plus rien de lui.  
_Damon n'avait pas senti sa présence, car il était trop pris dans sa dispute avec Elena, mais quand Bonnie avait bougé pour partir loin de la porte, il avait sentit son parfum enivrant, qu'il connaissait par cœur. _  
_Elle se retourna alors pour voir Damon en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés, comme si il savait pertinemment que Bonnie avait été là, au mauvais moment.  
Elle ne l'observa pas plus longtemps, et lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir sa portière de voiture. Mais une force lui referma aussitôt. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère.

- Mets-toi hors de mon chemin Damon.  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire frire ?  
- C'est une de mes possibilités, oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Feigna t-il.  
- Tu le sais très bien, alors épargne-moi cette discussion et laisse moi partir.  
- Bonnie, arrêtes, soupira t-il.  
- Arrêter quoi Damon ?! s'écria t-elle hors d'elle.  
- Arrêter de rendre les choses plus difficiles !  
- Non mais je rêve, maintenant c'est ma faute ? Je dois être désolée pour avoir entendue cette conversation, c'est çà ? S'écria t-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas dis çà ! S'écria t-il à son tour, exténué.  
- De toute manière on est rien l'un pour l'autre ! Alors épargne-moi les discours futiles Damon, et soyez heureux.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus, lui offrant son dos à la place de lui faire face, prête à partir, et ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais Damon ne semblait pas de cet avis. A vrai dire, Damon savait pertinemment que s'il la laissait partir, il la perdrait à tout jamais. Et çà, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer revenir à leur ancienne relation.

- Ne me dis pas çà, s'énerva t-il en la retournant vers lui.  
- Ne me touche pas !  
- Empêche-moi !  
- Ne me tente pas Damon, tu risquerais de le regretter.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire çà après ce qu'on a vécu, répondit-il énervé.  
- Alors dis moi ! Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Dis-moi que ce que t'as dis Elena ne changera rien entre nous. Dis-moi que les choses ont changé, et que j'ai eu raison de croire en nous, et en toi !

Bonnie le regarda alors, tant d'espoir dans les yeux, tant d'espoir au fin fond de son cœur, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien que c'était peine perdue. Damon aimait trop Elena pour laisser passer sa chance. Elle n'avait été que de passage, ce n'était qu'une histoire comme çà.  
Comment avait-elle pû croire qu'en une simple semaine, il oublierait l'amour qu'il avait pour Elena. Pauvre naïve qu'elle était.

- J'avais tord. Adieu Damon.

Et elle monta dans sa voiture, démarrant en trombe, laissant un Damon perdu, les yeux se remplissant déjà de larmes. Elle fit quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un coin désert de la route, et tandis qu'elle éteignait le contact, elle laissa couler ses gouttes salées, sans aucun ménagement. Elle se mit à pleurer, parce que son cœur venait de se briser en milles morceaux, et tout çà, parce qu'elle avait gardé espoir, parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait être heureuse. Peut-être n'arrivera t-elle pas à changer son destin. Peut-être était-elle voué à cette malheureuse fin...

* * *

**19.57 pm.**

Bonnie avait été forcé par Caroline pour venir à la dernière fête de l'été. Celle-ci se déroulait en pleins dans la forêt, un joli cadre pour certains, mais plutôt effrayant pour d'autres.  
Les jeunes de la ville avait choisi un lieu avec des tables en bois qui servaient normalement à pique-niquer dans les bois. Un feu de camps avait été fait, pour réchauffer l'ambiance froide de la forêt. Aussi, les coffres de voitures de certains jeunes servaient de distributeur de bierre à volonté, pour que tout le monde soit dans l'ambiance -ou du moins, ceux qui voulaient boire.

Quant à Bonnie, ce soir-là, elle ne s'était pas fait forcément coquette. Non, elle avait simplement enfilé un short en jean, laissant à la vue de tout le monde, ses belles et longues jambes. Quant à t-shirt, elle l'avait emprunté à Caroline, car sa couleur bleu turquoise lui plaisait. Elle n'aurait jamais du le mettre, parce qu'il lui faisait penser aux yeux de Damon.

Caroline prit la main à Bonnie pour l'emmener vers un coffre de voiture afin de prendre des verres d'alcool. Elles prirent des verres et apparut alors Stefan, qui vola le verre à Caroline.

- Eh, c'était mon verre !  
- J'en ai besoin, dit-il en le buvant d'une traite.

Bonnie le regarda tristement. Comme prévue, Elena l'avait quitté. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille arriva avec son frère pas très loin. Bonnie détourna alors le regard vers Caroline qui enlaça Stefan, et qui le réconforta comme elle le put. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement, et il détourna son attention vers Bonnie qui s'était alors tournée pour voir apparaître une personne qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais croiser.

- Bonnie, tout va bien ? Lui demanda t-il.  
- Eum, répondit-elle en le regardant. Oui. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander.  
- Disons que ce soir, je ne veux pas y penser.  
- Tu as raison, dit Caroline. Ce soir, c'est notre dernière fête avec la reprise des cours,alors on va s'amuser !

Stefan rigola face à l'enthousiasme de Caroline, toujours aussi lumineuse. Il lui tapa dans la main, comme pour mettre en place un accord, et celle-ci tendit la main à Bonnie, qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation, lui tapa également. Malgré les efforts de Bonnie pour faire paraître que tout allait bien, cela serait plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

**21.20 pm.**

Damon ne cessait d'observer Bonnie en train de rigoler avec une bande de garçon en compagnie de Caroline, et il ne supportait pas çà. Il était de nature possessive, et voir sa petite sorcière entourée de garçon remplis d'hormones, il détestait çà. Pourtant il l'avait cherché, lorsqu'il s'était tut face à la dernière tentative de Bonnie pour lui faire croire le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Et il n'avait pas attrapé l'occasion.

Et il regrettait déjà. Pourquoi Elena était venue mettre sa pagaille ? Pourquoi elle lui avait dit tout çà ? Au fond de lui, il avait toujours espéré l'entendre dire de telle chose, entendre ce genre de déclaration. Mais maintenant, cette déclaration n'avait plus le même impact sur lui, non. Elle était fade, elle ne le rendait pas heureux. Tout ce qui le rendait heureux, c'était Bonnie. Et rien que Bonnie. C'était elle qu'il voulait.

Et il ne s'en rendait compte que lorsqu'il l'avait perdu. Parce qu'en fin de compte, on ne se rend compte de la valeur de ce qu'on a, seulement lorsque on l'a perdu. Et c'était le cas. Il avait perdu son étincelle, son étoile, sa joie de vivre. Parce que c'était elle. Tout çà, c'était Bonnie.

Il observa alors qu'elle s'éloigna du groupe, et tandis qu'il comptait la rejoindre, une petite tête brune le bloqua, et lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour apercevoir de qui il s'agissait, il ne vit que le visage angélique d'Elena.

* * *

**22.37 pm**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Bonnie s'était retrouvée seule au milieu de la forêt. Elle n'était pas très loin du lieu de la fête, car elle voyait encore les lumières oranges du feu, et entendait la musique au loin.  
Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de se vider l'esprit. Tous les événements de cette semaine étaient encore trop frais, et son cœur était encore mal en point. Elle avait besoin de Damon auprès d'elle. Et pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas partager les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Elle entendit alors un craquement qui la fit sursauter. Elle se leva de son rocher, sentant pertinemment que la personne ayant fait ce craquement n'était pas humaine. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, prête à se battre pour se protéger.  
Quand une ombre apparut, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et propulsa celle-ci contre un arbre. Elle entendit alors un grognement qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et elle soupira alors d'exaspération.  
Elle regarda alors Damon se relevait, et se grattait la tête face à la précédente douleur infligeait par l'arbre qu'il s'était prit. Il observa alors Bonnie, qui avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine, le regardant les sourcils froncés, déjà exaspérée de le voir.

- Accueil chaleureux, dit-il ironiquement, en s'avançant vers elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Damon ? Répondit-elle froidement.  
- Je suis venue me promener dans la forêt. Et je suis tombé sur toi par hasard.  
- Quelle bonne coïncidence, ironisa t-elle.  
- Je trouve aussi.

Elle le regarda alors plus durement, face à son sourire en coin. C'était comme si, toute cette semaine n'avait été qu'un rêve, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ils étaient revenus à leur ancienne relation, remplis de sarcasmes et de mépris. Et lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait encore un peu plus, comme si cela était possible.

Elle se détourna alors, pour partir loin de lui et retourner à la fête, mais celui-ci l'empêcha en la tirant par le bras. De ses pouvoirs, elle réchauffa sa peau, de manière à la brûler, si bien qu'il enleva sa main brusquement, tout en grimaçant.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.  
- Ne me repousse pas, murmura t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- Pourquoi Damon ? Pourquoi je ne te repousserais pas ? Dit-elle durement.  
- Parce que je te le demande.  
- Je ne suis pas Elena, qui avale tout ce que tu dis.  
- Arrête Bonnie.  
- Tu es enfin avec elle, n'est-ce pas tout ce que tu voulais ? Continua t-elle.  
- J'ai dis arrête...  
- J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne tournera pas sa veste aussi rapidement qu'elle l'a fait avec Stefan !  
- Arrête de parler d'elle s'écria t-il soudainement, pleins de colère.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, voulant à tout pris le mettre hors de lui. Elle avait besoin de cette dispute, elle avait besoin de çà pour extérioriser tout son mal-être. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de faire sortir toute cette peine qu'elle avait au plus profond d'elle-même.  
Bonnie se trouva assez proche de Damon. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, sans aucune peur, sans aucune gêne. Elle le provoquait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Empêche-moi.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, il l'attrapa alors son petit visage entre ses mains, et lui donna un baiser passionné, rempli de tous les sentiments qui émanaient en lui en ce moment. La colère, la peine, mais aussi l'amour.  
Ce baiser était brutale, sauvage, et ce que ressentait Bonnie à ce moment-là, elle voulait que cela dure pour toujours, et à jamais. Alors, elle lui rendit le baiser.  
Damon passa alors sa main sous le t-shirt, pour la placer au creux de ses reins. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. C'était nécessaire, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, d'entendre son cœur battre à milles kilomètres, de sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Bonnie se détacha alors de lui, et après s'être rendue compte de son erreur, recula de plusieurs pas, pour s'éloigner de cette immense tentation qu'était Damon. Elle mit sa main contre sa bouche, comme pour sentir alors le baiser.

- Nous, tout ce qui s'est passé, c'était une erreur.  
- Alors tu es ma plus belle erreur.

Elle resta silencieuse face à cette dernière phrase, et tandis que ses yeux commencèrent à briller dû aux larmes qui commençaient à arriver, elle secoua la tête comme pour lui dire que c'était impossible, que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Bonnie voulait Damon, elle ne voulait que lui, elle n'aimait que lui. Mais demain, elle allait mourir. Alors, elle préférait qu'ils se laissent, plutôt que de séparer de lui de cette façon cruelle.  
Tandis qu'elle se retourna, et commença à marcher pour rejoindre la fête, les yeux se remplissant de larmes, Damon sentit son cœur se briser à son tour. Et là, il se dit que c'était bien trop tard. Il avait laissé filer son bonheur, alors qu'il le tenait entre ses mains.


	8. Chapter 8

**Juste encore, un énorme merci pour les personnes lisant ma story et aussi pour ceux me laissant des reviews. Chaque fois que je les lis, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme çà me fait plaisir ! Je vous adore ! Merci de lire et de vos commentaires, merci pour tout ! Cela me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer à écrire !**

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, où vous allez peut-être me détester un peu, mais je me rattrape plutôt bien à la fin. La fin approche. Je pense faire un ou deux chapitres de plus et çà sera fini !**  
**Enjoy it ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes supers !**  
**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

**You said you loved me, I said I loved you back,  
What happened to that ? What happened to that ?**

**All your promises, And all them plans we had,**  
**What happened to that ? What happened to that ?**

**Love will remember you, Love will remember me,**  
**I know it inside my heart, Forever will, forever be ours,**  
**Even if we try to forget, Love will remember.**

**Love will remember - Selena Gomez**

* * *

**Dimanche.****  
**

**00.59 am.  
**  
Petit à petit, les jeunes de Mystic Falls rentraient chez eux, après une fête bien arrosée. Certains rentraient en amenant leurs amis totalement saoulent, d'autres rentraient chez eux avec leur nouveau petit-ami, tandis que certains rentraient chez eux simplement, seuls.

Quant à Bonnie, elle se retrouvait proche du feu de camps, qui s'était fortement réduit. Elle était assise devant, et observait les flammes orange, qu'elle trouvait magnifiques. Elle aurait pu, d'une simple formule, l'amplifiait et faire de plus belles flammes, mais elle n'en fit rien.  
Non, elle n'en fit rien, car elle avait cette nostalgie, cette tristesse au fond de son cœur, car dimanche serait son dernier jour de son existence. Et le fait de se dire qu'elle ne verrait plus la tête blonde amusante de Caroline, le doux Stefan, toujours là pour apaiser les tensions et sauver les meubles cassés, Jeremy qu'elle appréciait énormément, Elena qui était tout de même sa meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et qu'elle aimait quand même, et enfin Damon…

_Damon._

A ce nom, tout son corps frissonna. Elle avait tant de sentiment qui émanait au plus profond d'elle, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, lorsqu'elle entendait parler de lui, ou alors, pire, lorsqu'il était aux alentours, et qu'elle entendait sa voix grave. Elle toucha alors sa bouche, et elle avait cette impression de ressentir encore les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes, de ressentir son goût sucré qu'elle aimait tant. Elle l'aimait c'était un fait. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et de tout son être. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elle l'aurait voulu, non. Elena avait débarqué dans sa bulle, et l'avait éclatée avec une de ses aiguilles bien aiguisée.

Soudain, elle aperçut Caroline courir vers Stefan, totalement paniquée et apeurée. Bonnie se leva alors pour se diriger vers eux, entrant dans la conversation en milieu de route. Elle sentit alors la présence de Damon, qui s'était, lui aussi, soudainement intéressé à ce que disait Caroline.  
Quant à cette dernière, elle était essoufflée, apeurée, et prête à fondre en larmes. Elle avait du mal à sortir des phrases concrètes, si bien que Stefan l'encouragea en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- On était dans la forêt, je voulais juste lui parler seule à seule, expliqua t-elle de nouveau. On s'est disputé, et d'un coup, un nuage noir est arrivé, et puis elle a disparu !  
- Qui a disparu Caroline ? lui demanda Bonnie.  
- Elena ! C'est Elena qui a disparu ! s'écria Caroline.

Tout d'un coup, tout devint clair pour Bonnie. La visite chez la vieille dame, son histoire sur un nuage noir, le sorcier puissant. A présent, il s'était attaqué à sa meilleure amie. Et malgré qu'Elena et elle n'était pas en bon terme –surtout du côté de Bonnie, c'était toujours sa meilleure amie. Alors, la jeune sorcière reprit son rôle, le rôle de sa vie : celui de sauver Elena.

- C'est un sorcier, dit alors Bonnie coupant Stefan qui s'apprêtait à parler. Il s'attaque aux êtres surnaturels.  
- Le mieux est de se séparer en deux groupes pour retrouver Elena, dit Stefan. Alors, Damon et Caroline vous allait de ce côté, et Bonnie et moi, on s'occupe de ce coin-là.

* * *

**1.05 am.**

Bonnie se retrouvait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, à rechercher Elena en compagnie de Stefan. Elle marchait devant lui, prête et déterminée à affronter le danger qui envahissait Mystic Falls, mais qui détenait également Elena.

_Elena._

C'était sa meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, elles se connaissaient par cœur, ne cessaient de passer leurs journées ensemble, en compagnie de Caroline. Mais, l'arrivée des frères vampires avait tout changé dans leur relation. Plus jamais ne sera comme avant, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais pourtant, elle espérait toujours, un peu naïvement sûrement.

- Bonnie, murmura Stefan.

Son murmure l'avait sortie de ses pensées. Elle se retourna alors vers lui, qui s'était arrêté dans sa marche pour tendre son oreille. Elle savait alors qu'il avait entendu quelque chose, et qu'Elena n'était plus très loin.  
D'un geste de la main, il l'incita à s'approcher de lui, et tandis qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui montra alors la scène auquel Bonnie s'attendait. Elena se retrouvait attachée à un arbre, tandis que le sorcier vêtu entièrement de noir, se tenait au dessus d'elle, la menaçant de toute sa taille.

- Je m'occupe du sorcier, chuchota Bonnie. Et toi tu détaches Elena !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit, que Bonnie s'avançait déjà vers le sorcier d'un pas assuré et confiant. Elle donnait toujours cette impression de gérer les choses face à ses amis, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle était morte de trouille. Elle avait son cœur qui semblait faire une course à la monte, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

L'homme sentit alors la présence d'un autre être surnaturel, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il observa de ses yeux noirs perçants la jeune sorcière. Quant à cette dernière, elle cacha son étonnement face au visage angélique qu'offrait le sorcier terrifiant que tous les êtres surnaturels craignaient. Il avait ce doux visage, parfaitement harmonieux, mais ses yeux ne reflétait que sa sombre âme.

- Et bien, et bien, que vois-je ? dit le sorcier. Une sorcière, et qui plus est, une de la lignée Bennett, je suis honorée.  
- Le sentiment n'est pas partagée, répondit durement Bonnie. Relâche mon amie.  
- C'est si gentiment demandé, mais je vais être obligé de refuser.

Bonnie sentit alors la colère pénétrait en elle, et tendre tous ses muscles. Son air arrogant l'irritait au plus profond d'elle-même. Alors, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer les hostilités, et de ses pouvoirs, elle envoya valser le sorcier aussi loin que possible.

Bonnie s'assura alors que Stefan accomplissait bien sa mission, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du à sorcier se relever, fortement contrarié que ses plans soient en train de tomber à l'eau, et lui lança un sort qui l'envoya à son tour, valser.  
Bonnie se releva alors, tant bien que mal, et s'en suivit alors d'un combat sans merci, entre les deux sorciers. Elle sentait sa puissance, et malgré cela, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle voulait protéger ses amis, et sa famille qu'était les sorciers.

Mais le sorcier était très puissant, et elle se sentait faiblir, fortement faiblir. Alors, dans un dernier geste de désespoir, elle ferma les yeux, et en se concentrant, elle rassembla toutes ses forces. Elle écarta ses bras, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses mains précédemment fermées en poings, d'immenses flammes apparurent, entourant les deux ennemis.

Damon arriva à ce moment-là, en compagnie de Caroline, qui se jeta dans les bras d'Elena. Quant à Damon, il regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui, où d'énormes flammes orange dansaient dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas çà, il n'aimait pas savoir Bonnie seule au combat. Parce qu'en réalité, Damon avait peur. _Pour la première fois de sa vie_, Damon avait peur.

- Stefan, emmène Elena et Caroline en sécurité au manoir. Je reste ici pour couvrir les arrières de Bonnie.  
- Tu es sûr ? demanda Stefan.

Damon hocha simplement la tête, et regarda alors son frère partir avec les deux jeunes vampires. Il se concentra alors de nouveau sur Bonnie. Sur _sa_ Bonnie.

Bonnie, pendant ce temps-là, récita une formule qui serait sûrement sa dernière, tant elle se sentait défaillir. Et tandis qu'elle finit sa phrase, le sorcier convulsa fortement, sans parvenir à se contrôler. Et avant que le sort s'accomplisse, Bonnie aperçut son regard rempli de désespoir, et ce qu'elle vit de lui pour la toute dernière fois, tandis qu'il se changeait en pierre.

Soudain, les grandes flammes cessèrent, laissant place au plus grand silence que Bonnie n'avait jamais entendu. Elle se sentit alors soulagée, si bien qu'elle souffla, comme pour enlever cette immense nervosité qui l'avait envahi durant le combat. Mais, tout à coup, Bonnie sentit un liquide chaud tombait sur ses lèvres, pénétrant dans sa bouche. Et elle n'aimait pas ce goût. Elle toucha alors son nez, puis lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts, elle aperçut du sang.  
Une douleur immense la prit dans sa poitrine, et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard au fond de son cœur. Elle porta alors sa main à son cœur, et lorsqu'elle la retira, elle n'était que de rouge.  
Cela intensifia la douleur, comme si son cerveau comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Alors, elle vacilla, et tomba de tout son long, face contre terre.

La scène semblait se passer au ralenti, et elle avait l'impression que sa chute avait duré une éternité. Son visage entra en contact avec la terre fraîche. Elle tenta alors d'appeler à l'aide, de crier son désespoir et sa douleur. Mais elle n'arrivait même plus à dire quoique se soit. Elle aurait aimé crier sa douleur, crier tout son mal être, mais elle n'y arrivait même pas.

Personne ne s'était aperçu que Bonnie n'était pas bien, mais c'est lorsqu'elle tomba que Damon se précipita, de sa vitesse surnaturelle, pour la secourir. Il la souleva alors, tandis qu'il la sentait déjà partir, et la retourna pour lui faire face.

Alors, elle croisa son regard. Son regard qu'elle aimait tant. Ses yeux azurs semblaient déconcertés, perdu, apeuré de ce qui allait se passer. Alors, les siens se remplirent de larmes, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Bonnie se sentait déjà perdre connaissance, mais Damon ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser en paix. Il se mit à lui prendre son visage entre les mains.

- Bon', s'écria t-il. Bonnie tu vas rester avec moi. Tu vas rester en vie ok ? Tu _dois_ rester en vie !

Les larmes coulèrent alors le long de ses joues, face au désespoir que pouvait ressentir Damon à ce moment-là de son existence. Il avait la gorge nouée, et elle sentait pertinemment qu'il luttait contre l'envahissement de ses émotions.

- C'est toi, continua t-il. C'est toi que je veux Bonnie, alors laisse nous cette chance. Je _veux_ qu'on se laisse cette chance !

Damon s'arracha l'intérieur du poignet pour le plaquer contre la bouche de Bonnie. Mais celle-ci n'arrivait même plus à avaler, tout son corps était bloqué, comme pour annoncer la fin. _Sa_ fin.

Bonnie sentait ses forces partirent, et elle commença à fermer les yeux, prête à se laisser complètement aller. Mais, elle ne voulait pas laisser Damon. Elle voulait rester avec lui, pour toujours. Mais une fois de plus le destin s'acharnait contre elle. Alors, c'est avec ses dernières forces, et dans un dernier souffle qu'elle lui dit « Moi aussi. »

* * *

**4.37 am.**

Damon n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là. Bonnie, sa petite sorcière, l'avait laissé, lui, Damon Salvatore. Qui était-elle pour le laisser tomber quand il en décidait autrement ? Oui, cette pensée était égoïste, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle revienne.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu avec son corps sans vie dans les bras, tout le monde présents dans la maison, sembla s'écrouler. Elena et Caroline avaient fondu en larmes, et Stefan avait préféré se retirer pour être seul.

Et à présent, son corps sans vie se trouvait dans son propre lit, à l'étage, là où ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux, là où ils s'étaient découverts, là où ils avaient rit jusqu'à en pleurer. A cet endroit précis où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, s'amusant comme deux enfants. Là où pour la première fois, il s'était senti revivre.

Il se retrouvait à l'instant même dans son salon, à boire un verre de whisky, se remémorant de quelle façon, il avait gâché leur relation. Elena et Caroline dormaient à l'étage, et Stefan se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque, seul.  
Comme lui à vrai dire, il était _seul,_ sans Bonnie.

* * *

**6.48 am.**

_Tout était magnifique à cet endroit précis où Bonnie se trouvait. Une grande prairie s'offrait à elle, aussi verte que dans ses dessins d'enfants. Le soleil était éclatant, rayonnant de milles feux, la réchauffant intensément. Des fleurs de toutes couleurs semblaient s'ouvrir à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, comme si, elle la saluait.  
Elle était apaisée dans cet endroit, en paix. Mais quelque chose manquait dans cet apaisement, comme si son âme était retenue ailleurs._

_- Bonnie._  
_- Grand-mère !_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers sa grand-mère pour l'enlacer tendrement. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas rationnel, mais pourtant, elle profitait de la tendresse de cet enlacement, elle profitait juste du moment. Elle se détacha alors de sa grand-mère, qui affichait un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Elle semblait heureuse, et cela mit du baume au cœur de Bonnie._

_- Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle._  
_- Dans une prairie, non ?_

_Bonnie aperçut le sourire taquin de sa grand-mère, et n'en rajouta pas. Elle profitait seulement de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, pour en garder le plus possible, précieusement dans son cœur._

_- Tu me manques, tu sais ?_  
_- Je sais Bonnie, mais ta vie n'est pas fini, tu le sais._  
_- Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi serais-je ici dans ce cas-là ?_  
_- Ce n'est qu'une erreur de la nature. Elle te renverra où tu dois être._  
_- Et si je dois être ici, avec toi ? demanda Bonnie. Rien ne me retient à Mystic Falls._

_Sa grand-mère s'approcha alors d'elle, prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, et Bonnie sentit une chaleur réconfortante, apaisante qui envahit son être._

_- Ferme les yeux Bonnie, murmura sa grand-mère. Et inspire profondément._

_Bonnie s'exécuta alors, et prit une grand inspiration, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en prendre. Puis elle souffla alors, jusqu'à en relâcher tout l'air qu'elle contenait. Elle voulut rouvrir les yeux, perplexe de cet exercice, mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise de se retrouver au manoir des Salvatore, où se trouvait Damon, assis sur le divan, un verre dans la main. Elle l'observa un instant, et il semblait vraiment détruit de l'intérieur. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que le vide de son âme. La douleur semblait émanait de lui, et elle avait l'impression de la ressentir. Était-ce possible que Damon tienne à elle plus qu'elle ne le croyait ? Elle ne savait pas, mais son cœur l'espérait en secret._  
_Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit se lever, imposant son grand corps musclé face à elle, qui se sentait petite. Ses yeux azurs étaient perçants, mais elle n'y décelait plus rien que du vide. Soudain, d'un élan de colère, il lança de toute sa force –surnaturelle comprise, son verre de whisky, contre la cheminée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, perdu. C'était ce qu'il était perdu._

_- T'avais pas le droit Bonnie, souffla t-il dans le vide, énervé et légèrement saoul._

_Bonnie sentit alors des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle souffrait, elle avait mal, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme çà. Elle savait très bien que son départ ne serait pas facile pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais Damon ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien._

_- Je peux plus continuer à voir çà, murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
- Ouvre les yeux Bonnie ! Ouvre les yeux !_

Bonnie se réveilla alors en prenant une grande respiration, si bien qu'elle semblait revivre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour n'apercevoir qu'un plafond blanc. Elle se releva alors de sa position couchée, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Damon. Elle se toucha alors, pour savoir où était le rêve, et où était la réalité. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle était dans le monde réel, elle murmura_ « Merci Grand-mère »_.

Elle se leva alors, et sortit de la chambre, pour prendre les escaliers du manoir. Lorsqu'elle descendit la moitié, elle aperçut alors Damon, sur le divan, couché, à regarder dans le vide, tandis que les premières lueurs du soleil se levaient. Elle s'arrêta alors là, en plein milieu des escaliers, pour le regarder intensément. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il être soulagé ? Qu'elle sera l'état de leur relation ? Allaient-ils revenir à leur ancienne relation ?  
Tant de questions sans réponse, et elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Quant à Damon, il sentit alors le parfum de Bonnie enivrait ses narines, et là, il se dit qu'il déraillait vraiment. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, sa perte, et l'alcool étaient un mauvais mélange. Il imaginait même le bruit des pas, alors là, il se dit qu'il touchait vraiment le fond.  
Il se releva alors en position assise, et aperçut alors, le petit corps de femme de Bonnie, debout, à l'extrémité du divan où il s'était allongé. Il rêvait, c'était sûr. Si bien qu'il rigola à sa vue.

- Je déraille complètement, dit-il en se levant.  
- Non tu ne rêves pas Damon ! s'exclama Bonnie.

Damon sembla prendre une douche froide à l'entente de sa voix. Il aimait tant ce son mélodieux. Cela enivrait totalement son cœur, mais cela le brisa également, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'entendrait plus. Mais pourtant, cela semblait si réel. Il observa alors Bonnie s'approchait de lui lentement, et se mit à sa hauteur.

- C'est moi Damon, je suis là, murmura t-elle. Pour de vrai.  
- Comment… ?  
- Ce n'était juste pas le moment.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, et tendit sa main avec une lenteur presque iréelle, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entre en contact avec la douce peau du visage de Bonnie. Cette dernière ferma les yeux à se toucher, à cette douceur qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis leur dispute. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attente, il s'avança vers elle, pour l'enlacer de ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer en retour.

- Bonnie ?!

Ils se lâchèrent soudainement, et Bonnie fit face à Elena et Caroline qui se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'enlacer à leur tour. Et là, Damon se dit que ce n'était pas un rêve, et son cœur ressentit un énorme soulagement. Non, c'était mieux que çà. Damon n'était pas seulement soulagé, il n'était pas non plus seulement apaisé. Damon était profondément _heureux_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore un énorme merci pour les reviews et tout ce qui va avec mes ptits loups !  
Voici le dernier chapitre de ma story !  
Enjoy it et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une dernière trace sur cette histoire !**

**xoxo Loliie**

* * *

**If I ask you to stay right here with me**  
**And never leave this bed**  
**Yeah, pull the sheets right over it**  
**Kiss your body, don't make plans**  
**Baby, we can take our time**  
**We gonna have tonight for the rest of our life**  
**The rest of our life**

**Tonight I'm your tattoo, never leaving you**  
**Never leave this room, this room**  
**Don't you touch your hair**  
**No makeup, I swear you're perfect everywhere**

**Rest of Our Life - Jason derulo.**

* * *

**Semaine suivante - Mardi.**  
**20.15 pm.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tous ces évènements s'étaient passés, et à présent, Bonnie était plus saine et sauve que jamais. Tout cela n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais ce qui n'était pas encore réglé, du moins pour elle, était sa relation avec Damon. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé des choses s'étant déroulées avant sa « mort », ni qualifiaient leur relation. En réalité, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis son retour. Ils s'étaient toujours revu accompagnés de leurs amis, surtout parce que Caroline et Elena ne voulaient plus lâcher Bonnie.

En parlant d'Elena, tout s'était également arrangé. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, étant donné qu'Elena n'était toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Damon et elle, et Bonnie, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, ne voulait plus de conflits avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait décidé d'avancer, de passer au-dessus de çà.

_Sauf pour Damon_.

Si elle devait se disputer avec Damon, si elle devait le haïr, et revenir à leur ancienne relation, elle le ferait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et même si cela semblait égoïste, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient crée, elle ne voulait pas perdre cette complicité, elle ne voulait pas le perdre _tout court_. Alors, s'il en avait décidé le contraire, elle le détesterait, c'était sûr.

Mais malgré le fait qu'ils aient échangé plus que de simples paroles, Damon n'était pas revenu vers elle. Et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles dans la forêt. Etait-ce encore un mensonge ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle ne savait rien, en fait.  
Peut-être avait-il pris sa décision ? Peut-être avait-il choisi ? Et que son choix s'était porté sur Elena. Et non sur elle.

Aujourd'hui Bonnie avait passé l'après-midi à faire ses bagages. Parce que oui, elle avait décidé de partir quelques temps, loin de Mystic Falls. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause, dans sa vie surnaturelle, mais aussi dans sa vie sentimentale. Parce que Damon n'avait pas daigné lui dire vraiment que c'était fini entre eux. Parce qu'au fond, çà devait être seulement pour çà, qu'il n'était toujours pas venu la voir, seul.  
Et à présent, il faisait nuit, et elle se retrouvait à prendre une douche bien chaude pour se détendre. Parce que malgré qu'elle faisait à croire à ses amies que tout allait bien, son cerveau était en ébullition. Elle ne pensait qu'à Damon. Et elle détestait çà, surtout quand, de son côté, cela ne devait même pas être le cas !

Elle sortit alors de la douche, s'entourant le corps d'une serviette, et essuya la buée du miroir de la salle de bain. Elle s'observa un instant, face au reflet de son visage luisant d'eau, et ses cheveux trempées, collant sur ses épaules. Elle soupira, et sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, celle-ci était baignée du noir que reflétait la nuit qui était déjà bien tombée sur Mystic Falls. Elle alluma alors la petite lampe de son bureau, et sursauta en apercevant une personne sur son lit, assis tranquillement.

- Qui t'a autorisé à entrer Damon ?! s'écria t-elle.  
- Du calme, _sorcière_. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est _toi_ qui m'as invité dans ton humble demeure.

Le surnom sorcière résonna dans sa tête, lorsqu'il le prononça. Elle avait l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant, à l'ancien temps où il ne l'appelait que comme çà. A l'exception près qu'il avait aujourd'hui, un accès libre à sa maison. _Quelle stupide erreur_, se dit-elle. Mais elle avait une excuse, elle était vulnérable à ce moment-là.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me faire couper la langue, ce jour-là, dit-elle un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres.  
- Ne me fais pas ta mimique remplie de sarcasme.  
- Réponds à ma question Damon !  
- J'ai déjà répondu, sourit-il innocemment.  
- Bien, soupira t-elle en se tournant vers son armoire. Alors, tu peux partir, j'aimerais me changer maintenant, et être tranquille !  
- Tu peux te changer devant moi, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas chaque parcelle de ton _corps_.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, tandis qu'il appuyait sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, et se retourna vers lui, le regard dur, tentant de cacher son émotivité.

- Je vois que ta maturité n'a toujours pas décidé de se manifester après plus d'un siècle d'existence.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réplique de Bonnie. Mais celle-ci était partagée entre l'envie de continuer ce jeu taquin entre lui et elle, et l'envie de le brûler vif sur son lit. Parce qu'elle savait au fond, qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre que c'était fini, qu'il avait choisi Elena, pour arrêter d'espérer, arrêter d'y croire. Et surtout arrêter de se ressasser ses douces paroles lors de sa mort. Parce qu'_elle avait juste besoin de réponses_.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle.  
- Alors… ? répéta Damon.  
- Elena et toi êtes-vous enfin réunis, depuis le temps que tu attends çà, dit-elle en prenant un ton qui se voulait détacher.  
- N'essaie pas de faire la bonne copine, sourit-il narquois.  
- De quoi tu parles ? dit-elle en fouillant dans son armoire.

Elle n'avait pas entendu qu'il s'était levé de son lit, pour se placer juste derrière elle. C'était une des facultés d'un vampire, de se déplacer sans que la proie ne s'en aperçoive. Et cela avait marché pour Bonnie, qui sursauta lorsque le souffle chaud tapa contre son épaule dénudée.

- Tu essaies de jouer la bonne copine, alors qu'avec _tout_ ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est impossible.

De ses doigts, il dégagea délicatement les cheveux mouillés de Bonnie, qui étaient collés contre son épaule. La douceur de son geste fit frissonner Bonnie de la tête aux pieds, et elle se dit alors que Damon rejouait son côté confiant avec elle, comme si il essayait de la séduire de nouveau. Cette idée lui plut, mais elle avait besoin que cela soit plus profond. _Elle avait juste besoin de réponses_.

Le corps de Damon se colla contre le dos de Bonnie, et tandis qu'elle sentait la main du vampire caressait délicatement son bras, elle aperçut qu'il lui avait attrapé la taille de l'autre, la collant un peu plus contre lui. La chaleur qu'émanait de son corps procura un apaisement immense pour Bonnie. La présence de Damon était essentielle à sa vie, et pourtant, elle avait toujours cette peur qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle allait juste se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, et que ce n'était en rien la réalité.

Soudain, leur étreinte se brisa lorsque Damon s'éloigna d'elle, captivé par autre chose. Il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, car toute son attention n'avait été que pour la splendeur de Bonnie. Mais à présent, il voyait clairement ses valises, prêtes, dans un coin de la pièce, et son visage se referma alors, et il fronça des sourcils.

- Tu pars.  
- Je… Oui, avoua t-elle.  
- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? dit-il sévère.  
- En même temps c'est dur de parler à quelqu'un quand celui-ci ne vient jamais vous voir ! s'écria t-elle.  
- On s'est vu ! Pleins de fois même ! cria t-il à son tour. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y avait toujours le Scooby-gang au milieu !  
- Tu aurais pu venir me voir, comme ce soir !  
- J-J'avais besoin de temps !  
- Oh, rigola t-elle sans joie. Du temps pour faire ton choix !  
- Arrête de tout ramener à çà Bonnie, grogna t-il.  
- J'hallucine ! s'écria t-elle incrédule. Et puis depuis quand ce que je fais t'importes Damon ?!  
- Depuis que je t'aime bordel ! cria t-il fou de rage.

Plus aucune parole ne fusa dans la pièce depuis que Damon avait sorti les trois mots que toutes les filles de cette terre attendent de la personne qu'elles aiment de tout leur cœur. Plus aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche après que Damon lui avait dit. Littéralement.  
Damon la regarda, essoufflé de cette altercation, et la regardait droit dans les yeux, sourcils toujours aussi froncés. Ces trois petits mots était sortit de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Et elle était là, à ne rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts, dû au choc que cette phrase lui avait causé. Peut-être avait-il tord de croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ?

Quant à Bonnie, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et elle avait encore du mal à réceptionner les mots que Damon venait de lui dire. Il l'avait choisi, elle, Bonnie Bennett. Envers et contre tout, il avait décidé que çà serait elle. Son cœur ne cessait de reproduire les éclatements d'un feu d'artifice, son estomac semblait s'être retourné et ses joues semblaient brûler.  
Mais, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et peut-être parce que la réception de ses mots avait été trop lente, elle le vit passer devant lui, prêt à s'en aller.  
Alors, son cerveau reprit le dessus, et avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée de la porte, elle s'affala, dos contre celle-ci qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir, et tandis qu'elle la refermait avec son appuie, elle se jeta dans les bras de Damon, entourant son cou avec les siens. Elle n'hésita plus un instant, et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus intense, et de plus en plus passionné.

De sa vitesse vampirique, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de ne laisser s'exprimer le plaisir de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Elle lui enleva alors son t-shirt, sans ménagement, et à peine fut-il torse nu, qu'il se recolla contre elle comme si cela lui était vital.  
Il l'emmena sur le lit où il se plaça au dessus d'elle, et elle l'arrêta un instant, le regardant de ses grands et magnifique yeux verts.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota t-elle.  
- Je sais.

* * *

**Le lendemain.**  
**8.19 am.**

Bonnie se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression qu'elle avait vécu un magnifique rêve. Damon, dans de rêve, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna de l'autre côté de son lit, elle aperçut alors un Damon endormi, profondément à ses côtés. Elle se remémora alors la nuit dernière, et elle soupira de soulagement en apercevant que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Damon l'avait choisit, _elle_.  
Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, et posa son menton sur son torse, l'observant tendrement en train de dormir. A son contact, le vampire se réveilla, et tourna la tête en sa direction, observant son visage rayonnant.

- Tu sais que tu te réveilles trop tôt, se plaina t-il.  
- Monsieur n'est pas du matin ! se moqua t-elle.

Il sourit et referma les yeux, tout en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras. C'était étrange que deux êtres s'étant autant détestés puissent à présent, éprouver un sentiment d'amour aussi fort et profond l'un envers l'autre. Mais un jour, quelqu'un a dit « entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas », et ce pas avait été franchi pour Damon et Bonnie.

- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire à Caroline, et elle fait une fête ce soir.  
- Je sais, Stefan m'en a parlé.  
- Il faut donc que je retrouve les filles cet après-midi pour préparer l'anniversaire.  
- Donc, tu laisses ton magnifique, et superbe petit-ami, seul tout l'après-midi ? s'indigna Damon.  
- Je te jure, un jour tu ne vas pas passer les portes !  
- Il te suffira de faire un tour de magie pour réduire ma grosse tête !

Bonnie rigola face à la réplique et l'immaturité de Damon. Mais elle adorait çà. Et Damon adorait entendre son rire, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement. Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il arborait son sourire sincère, et son sourire heureux. Et il adorait çà.  
Alors, il poussa sa dulcinée pour se placer au dessus d'elle, et tandis qu'il observait son visage rayonnant de bonheur, il ne put s'empêcher de poser délicatement et tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

**15.17 pm.**

- Bonnie ! s'écria la voix stridente de Caroline, désespérée. Mon gâteau ne peut pas être livré à la maison !  
- Caroline ! soupira la sorcière. Je suis en haut d'une échelle pour accrocher ta banderole ! Je ne peux pas tout faire !  
- Calmez-vous les filles ! Je vais le chercher !

Et tandis qu'Elena sortit de la maison pour aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire, Bonnie terminait tant bien que mal d'accrocher la banderole que Caroline tenait tant à avoir. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux d'utiliser ses pouvoirs plutôt que de s'entêter à vouloir être dans la normalité. En même temps, elle en était loin : elle était une sorcière, ses meilleures amies étaient des vampires, ainsi que son petit-ami. Qui aurait cru qu'elle, sorcière, finirait avec Damon, le vampire le plus arrogant et le plus séducteur de Mystic Falls, si ce n'est pas du pays ! Et pourtant, c'était à elle qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

- Qu'elle est ce sourire béat que tu arbores depuis que tu es arrivée ? demanda Caroline, qui préparait la table.  
- Et bien -  
- Ne me dis rien ! la coupa t-elle. C'est le syndrome Damon.  
- Oui, dit Bonnie, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.  
- RACONTE !  
- Hier il est venu à la maison, expliqua Bonnie. On s'est disputé pour une broutille, et il me l'a dit !  
- Oh mon dieu, ne me dit pas qu'il a dit _LE_ mot !

Face au silence de Bonnie, Caroline savait pertinemment que c'était le cas. Alors Caroline se mit à sautiller de partout, sous le rire de Bonnie qui était heureuse que sa meilleure amie le prenne ainsi.

- Quand est-il d'Elena ? demanda soudainement Caroline.  
- C'est çà le problème. Je ne sais pas si Damon lui a dit quelque chose…  
- Elle comprendra, si ce n'est pas le cas.  
- J'espère. Je ne voudrais pas que notre amitié se termine.

Bonnie regarda alors Caroline, inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Après tous les évènements qu'elle avait vécus, elle ne voulait vraiment pas commencer une dispute avec Elena. C'est un peu avec appréhension, que Bonnie continua de préparer l'anniversaire de Caroline, espérant de tout son cœur, que plus rien ne se compliquerait dans sa vie. Un peu dur, quand on sort avec Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**20.34 pm.  
**  
La fête battait son plein, et le répertoire entier de Caroline Forbes avaient été appelé pour fêter son anniversaire. Sa popularité n'avait en aucun cas baissé, et la fête était déjà un succès. Des jeunes dansaient, d'autres se trouvaient dehors en train de fumer, et Bonnie se retrouvait en plein milieu de cette fête, attendant pertinemment Damon, qui n'avait pas l'air de pointer le bout de son nez.

Caroline se trouvait non loin d'elle, à parler avec Elena, à travers la musique qui tapait fortement dans les oreilles. Quant à elle, elle se trouvait debout, à côté du buffet, mangeant chaque petit four qui voulait bien se trouver à proximité d'elle. Elle était nerveuse, et elle essayait de se calmer en dévorant tout le buffet. Sans grand succès cependant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment Damon allait se comporter devant ses amis, et cela l'inquiétait. En même temps, elle comprendrait que par rapport à Elena, il préfère se cacher, même si au fond cela la blesserait. _Arg, arrête d'être aussi contradictoire !_ se lamenta t-elle dans ses pensées.

Soudain, elle le vit apparaître à travers la foule, et Damon s'arrêta un instant, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il croisa alors les yeux de Bonnie, un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage, et il s'avança alors dans sa direction. Bonnie, sans qu'elle ne se contrôle, commença également à marcher dans sa direction, comme aimantée.  
Il semblait que la fête s'était stoppée, et que le monde s'était arrêté, car Caroline semblait les observer du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'Elena les observait tout court. Stefan s'était arrêté en voyant également Damon le laisser aussi rapidement pour retrouver Bonnie. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'aller l'un vers l'autre, ils étaient plutôt du genre à s'éviter avant. Mais çà, c'était bien avant qu'ils ne vivent cette semaine inoubliable.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face, et Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement face à ce Damon, totalement différent d'avant. Ou amélioré disons, car au fond, il avait gardé son immaturité, son côté irritant et supérieur, mais, elle adorait ses traits-là. Ils étaient tellement opposés, mais tellement attirés que çà en était surprenant.

- Tu es venu, lui dit-elle sans savoir que toutes les ouïes fines écoutaient.  
- Oui, tu m'attendais ? la regarda t-il taquin.  
- Je ne faisais que çà, rigola t-elle gênée.

Damon lui prit alors la main, et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Bonnie regarda alors autour d'elle, et vit tous les regards de ses amis sur eux, et elle se sentit fortement gênée. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Damon, elle comprit qu'il savait pertinemment que tout le monde les observait.

- Tout le monde nous regarde, lui dit-elle.  
- Justement, prête ?  
- Prête pour quoi ?

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre et doux baiser sur ses délicates lèvres. Et tandis qu'elle en oublia alors les regards, elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, et sentit les bras de Damon autour de sa taille, la coller contre lui.

* * *

**22.10 pm.**

Bonnie se retrouvait dehors avec Elena et Caroline. Elle ressemblait à toutes les adolescentes de son âge, parlant avec ses meilleures amies, à une fête d'anniversaire de l'une d'entre elles. Mais la vie de Bonnie ne rimait en aucun cas avec la normalité.  
Elle remarqua alors Damon parlant avec Stefan, étant également dehors. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, face à son petit sourire en coin habituel. Elle détourna ensuite le regard pour reprendre sa conversation, mais c'était sans compter qu'Elena avait remarqué leur échange.

- Alors Damon et toi, vous êtes ensembles, dit Elena.  
- Et bien, oui… Mais je comptais vraiment te le dire 'Lena, c'est juste que vu votre histoire, enfin je ne savais qu-

Soudain, tandis que Bonnie tentait difficilement de se justifier devant Elena pour ne pas la blesser, Stefan arriva, et embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait boire. Et là, Bonnie comprit, qu'en réalité, Damon et Elena, n'avait pas vraiment d'histoire.  
Tandis qu'elle observa Stefan partir pour aller leur chercher des verres, Elena se retourna vers Bonnie, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Bon'. Et je tenais à te demander pardon. J'ai été égoïste, et j'ai failli détruire une relation, alors qu'au fond, c'est et çà sera toujours Stefan.  
- Je le savais ! s'écria Caroline.  
- Mais… ?  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, rigola Elena. En fait, lorsque ce sorcier m'a capturée cette nuit-là, je me suis vue mourir. Et c'est là que çà m'a frappé. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tout gâché avec Stefan, alors que c'est lui que j'aime. Je suppose que c'est dans des moments comme çà que l'on se rend compte des choses.

Et Bonnie pouvait la comprendre, parce que c'était au moment de sa mort, que Bonnie avait enfin avoué à Damon, que oui, elle voulait qu'ils se donnent une chance.

- J'étais confuse, et stupide ! Je pensais que j'aimais Damon en amour, mais ce n'est qu'une profonde amitié. Et j'étais tellement aveuglée et confuse, que je me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'avais fais une erreur. Mais Stefan a bien voulu me redonner une chance, et on va essayer de se reconstruire.  
- De tout façon, Mystic Falls sans Stelena, c'est impossible, remarqua Caroline.  
- Stelena ? demanda Bonnie.  
- Mais oui ! C'est du genre Brangelina mais avec les prénoms Stefan et Elena !  
- Elle est folle ! rigola Elena.  
- Complètement !  
- J'vous déteste ! rigola Caroline.

Elena se calma alors dans son fou rire, ainsi que Bonnie et Caroline. C'est alors que Elena regarda Bonnie, et lui dit :

- Alors, tu acceptes mes excuses ?  
- Bien-sûr !

Et Elena s'avança alors vers Bonnie, pour l'enlacer tendrement, en se promettant que plus jamais, elles ne seront fâchées de cette façon. Soudain, les deux jeunes filles entendirent un « Et moi ? » de Caroline, et tandis qu'elles rigolèrent, elles firent une place à leur blonde préférée pour faire un câlin groupé.

* * *

**23.29 pm.**

Bonnie se trouvait toujours dehors, assise sur un banc du jardin, a pensé à tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Tout allait bien, et tout s'arrangeait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était passée de la sorcière dont personne ne prêtait attention –enfin du moins ce qu'elle pensait, à la petite amie de Damon Salvatore. Et qui plus est, sans Elena aux alentours, vu que celle-ci s'était rendue compte que c'était Stefan. Tout le monde le savait, sauf elle, qui s'en était rendu compte après la guerre. Mais c'était Elena, et tout le monde pardonnait ses erreurs avec son visage angélique.

Et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Bonnie ne pouvait pas nier la profonde affection qu'elle avait pour elle. Elle l'aimait, comme une sœur, et comme Caroline. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans ce monde étrange, et malgré les hauts et les bas, elles se serraient toujours les coudes, et en sortaient plus fortes que jamais. Leur amitié restait intacte, et c'était çà, les vrais amis.

Puis, elle était devenue l'aventure secrète de Damon durant toute cette semaine. Elle s'était complètement laissé aller, sans penser à l'avenir. Elle avait revécu à ses côtés, et à présent, elle était officiellement celle qui détenait son cœur. C'était étrange, mais elle adorait son nouveau rôle. Durant cette semaine, ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient ouverts sans gêne, et ils étaient tombés amoureux. Et elle ne regrettait vraiment rien.

- Alors, tout est bien qui fini bien en fin de compte.

Cette voix, elle l'aimait tant. Elle la rendait totalement vivante, et elle regarda alors Damon s'assoir à ses côtés, et entourait d'un bras ses épaules, pour la coller contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir prêt de lui, de sentir sa chaleur, c'était vital.

- Je crois bien, lui répondit-elle.  
- Même si les gens nous regardent bizarrement encore !  
- C'est vrai, rigola t-elle. De toute manière, on n'est pas très normale, si ?  
- On est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : un couple, qui s'aime et qui ne se cache pas.

Elle le regarda alors dans ses yeux azurs, brillants de bonheur. Elle sourit et s'approcha de son visage, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle aimait tant l'observer, car il était tellement beau, tellement attrayant, et elle l'aimait tellement.

- Exactement, et un petit-ami _normal_ redirait _LE_ mot qu'une petite ami _normale _aimerait entendre.  
- Je ne pense plus qu'on soit _normal,_ étant donné que tu es _une sorcière_ et que je suis _un vampire_, la nargua t-il.  
- Je peux toujours le dire en premier.  
- Je t'écoute, sourit-il en coin.

Elle approcha son visage encore plus prêt du sien, jonglant entre ses lèvres et son magnifique regard, et tandis que les lèvres de Bonnie ne se retrouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Damon, elle lui souffla délicatement :

- Je t'aime Damon.

C'était juste un mot, murmuré délicatement et pourtant, rien qu'en l'entendant, Damon se sentit revivre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que dans toute son existence, cela aurait été une sorcière, et qui plus est Bonnie Bennett, dont il était censé haïr, qui lui procurait ce sentiment de bien-être, de paix, mais surtout de réel et pur bonheur. Il était apaisé, heureux, et il n'aurait pu espérer mieux que de trouver l'amour. Durant tout ce temps, il était devant lui.

- Je t'aime aussi Bonnie Bennett.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus peur, plus honte et plus aucun gêne. Il lui disait, il lui offrait son cœur. Et tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'elle en prenne soin. Et c'était justement ce que Bonnie se promit, parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas elle qui était sienne, mais lui qui était sien.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma story, car je pense qu'elle a fait son temps :). Je voulais un happy ending, pour tout le monde, et malgré qu'Elena dans la série m'insupporte un peu, je voulais tout de même qu'elle garde une bonne relation avec Bonnie. En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.  
Je voulais REMERCIER TOUTES LES PERSONNES AYANT FOLLOWER, COMMENTER ET/OU LU MA STORY. Je vous remercie énormément, et vous embrasse très fort. Vous pourrez me retrouver sur une story sur Stefan/OC ( "Rest of our life") et une nouvelle story Bamon que je vais bientôt commencer !  
Je vous embrasse très fort mes petits loups ! Et encore merci merci merci, parce que c'est grâce à vous que cette story a vécu !**


End file.
